Sakura's Heart
by nasakelova
Summary: "I get it…" he was silent a few moments, as if hesitating what he was going to say. "I can't love you back, Sakura…for now…" he stared into the shady emerald. 'May be, she felt heartbroken right now.' He thought. Up coming next chap is the last chap!
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

A: Hi! I'm new here. Please tell me if something goes wrong with my story, okay??

Sasuke: Hey, reader! Don't tell her fault, okay!

A: You're so mean, Sasuke....(crying)

Sakura: Yeah! you're so mean!!! (punch him)

A: Well, enjoy the story! ^_^

* * *

**THE MISSION**

As the birds started to sing, a girl with emerald eyes walking with her mother trough the bridge to her new school. It seemed that she wasn't happy, even if she tried to smile. "Sakura? Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" her mother asked, calmly.

"No, mom… it's just… I'm worried about you, about that mission." She said with anxious face.

"You don't need to worry, honey. Your father and I will be okay. It's just a mission." Her mother answered her with a nicely smiling face.

"mmhmm…"

"Here we are… the school…" Her mother announced her and brought her to the headmaster office to get her daughter's key room and schedules.

"Here you go, Mrs. Haruno, you can leave her now, she'll be fine…" Said the blonde haired head master, Tsunade.

"okay, then.. I should be leaving, right? Sakura… take care your self, okay?" She said, with an anxious face.

"Of course, mom.. I'm 15, okay?"

"bye.." Her mom smiled and got out from the office.

* * *

"Sakura, your luggage has been sent to your room. Now, Sakura Haruno, as the new student, you must be need guidance to your room and classes and the whole school. And he might come in handy." She said with smile on her lips before she shouted. "IN!"

"What could I do for you, lady Tsunade?"

"Itachi, bring this girl to her class and lead her wherever she needs to go today."

"Request accepted." He said while leading Sakura outside the door.

* * *

"Can I asked you something?" Sakura asked in a curious voice

"hm?"

"Who are you? And… what are you doing here?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. And I'm a student here too… You?" he asked back

"Oh…im Sakura Haruno."

"Ni-San, where are you?" said someone who was looking for his brother. "Oh… Ni-San, you're guiding someone again…." He said, a little shocked. '**She has pink hair? Who the hell is she? I've never seen a girl with such pink hair!' **He thought.

"Oh, Sasuke… why were you looking for me?"He asked nicely.

"Of course, to ask you if you want to practice with me this evening, after school." He answered coolly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I'm guiding this girl for today, you know…"

"You always say that you are guiding someone when I ask you for practicing with me… you are always like that!" He said with anger.

Sakura panicked. She didn't know what she had to do. And finally said "It's okay. Don't worry about me. I can walk around this school alone so you two can train."

"Hhhhh… lady Tsunade will punish me as well then…" Itachi answered to Sakura with little sad face.

"Hmmm… maybe, I can join you two practicing"

"That's not a good…"

"That's a good idea!" Itachi cut his brother sentence. "Okay then, Sasuke, see you after school in the training grounds." He waved his hand at Sasuke.

"But, Ni-San…" He protested.

"SASUKE…!!!!!!" A girl with red hair shouted and running towards him with open arms (position for hugging).

"Oh…. Shit! That damn Karin!" He growled and ran as fast as he could.

"SASUKE!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" She yelled, but he wasn't there anymore. "Oh, Sasuke… you left me…" She said sadly and turn back to her friends, Jugo and Suigetsu.

* * *

"Well Sakura, what class is written on your schedule?"

"Oh, it's X-I."

"Oh… this way" after a few minutes they reached the classroom. "Here we are. Just wait for me to pick you up after school. You can go wherever you want when the lunch time arrives by yourself, right?"

"mhm"

"Okay, bye" He turned back and went to his own class.

* * *

"Hmm…" She's jibing at herself. And She started to remember what happened yesterday.

**FLASH BACK….**

** "**Mother, why do i have to go to Konoha Boarding High School?"

"Sakura, Tsunade, your teacher is working there. So, you can spend your time to train with her…"

"But, there's another reason, right mom? You and father move to the capital city of Konohagure because of you and father are in a mission from the Hokage to protect the village from a dangerous organization called Akatsuki with the other ninja. Isn't that right?"

"You know well Sakura. Yes, that's true."

"Mother, I'm worried about you…"

"It's okay, Sakura. Just be sure to make some nice friends at school, okay?"

"Okay…mom…"

**END OF FLASH BACK….**

"You look sad, Sakura. What's wrong?" said someone with silver hair and mask covering his face. He is a friend of Sakura's mother. So, Sakura trains with him at least twice a week.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei, it's nothing"

"Ok, well then, come in to the class room." Said Kakashi and nodded to Sakura who followed Kakashi and entered.

* * *

"Today, we have a new student. You can ask her all you want later after my lesson. And now, let's begin the lesson."

* * *

After Kakashi-sensei left. She saw Sasuke sitting on his chair, looking trough the window onto the training field. She felt worried about him, because of her, he can't train with his brother. She walked toward Sasuke and asked for forgiveness from him "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I've disturbed your training schedule with Itachi."

"Nope, it's okay. There's not only you that disturbed it anyway. And… why would you apologize?"

"I'm not a person who doesn't care about anyone."

"You don't like Itachi?" Sasuke asked her in a curious face.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course I don't. How I can possibly like him?! I've never met him before this day, you stupid!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. She was angry with him because for what he had said.

"Oh… I'm really sorry, I don't know. It's just… every time Itachi guides a new student, it must be a girl and they always like him. And they never let me ask Itachi for some training." He looked at her with a little sad expression. After few seconds, he sighed "Oh, and never yell at me again."

"Yeah…I see…well, what's our next lesson?"

"It's English. How you can forget it?" He asked with an annoyed face.

"Ah, it's just… I have many things on my mind these days."

"Hn. Like what..?"

"Like … wait? What is this conversation for? I'm not letting you know my problems. At least, not now." She said in sad face, look to the sky trough the window next to Sasuke.

"Well, I just want to help you. And I'm looking forward to hear your problems." He said in a monotone voice.

* * *

A: Well, How's my story..? Please 'RnR' yeah??

Naruto: What's 'RnR'?

A: Ah... you are really stupid, Naruto! It's read and review!

Naruto: Don't call me STUPID!!

A: Ok..ok... then... see you next chapter!

PS: I've already edited this chapter. I only edited the grammar. Red Lips and Clouded Eyes helped me.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends!

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Of course i don't! cuz, Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**A: Yay! Finally chapter 2...hehe...**

**Sasuke: What's special about this chapter?**

**A: I don't know. Only the reader can give opinions...**

**Sasuke: Oh.... I see..**

**A: Well, enjoy the chapter, yeah!**

* * *

**RECAP**

"Yeah…I see…well, what's our next lesson?"

"It's English. How you can forget it?" He asked with annoyed face.

"Ah, it's just… I have many things to think these days."

"Hn. Such as..?"

"Such as… wait? What is this conversation for? I'm not letting you know my problems. At least, not now." She said in sad face, look to the sky trough the window next to Sasuke.

"Well, I just want to help you. And I'm looking forward to hear your problems." He said in monotone.

**END RECAP**

**NEW FRIENDS**

"Thanks, maybe after training." Sakura said in monotone, same as Sasuke. And then, she walked back to her seat. After few Second, the English teacher came in. And the English Teacher is the principal Tsunade herself.

"Ahem… today, we have a new student, transfer student from another school. I knew that she haven't introduce herself yet."

"How do you know?" Asked a blonde haired student with pony tail.

"Kakashi told me. Now, Sakura, please introduce yourself to them from your seat, so we can start our lesson." She said, blinking to Sakura.

"Okay." She said as she stood up. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Reason why I come here isn't one of your business. My hobbies are… um, so many that I can't tell you. And, one thing you must put in your head 'I don't trust people easily'. Then, never asked me why I have pink hair, because it's natural. That's all." She said dryly as she sit down on her seat.

Every student in the class glaring at her with mouth opened except Sasuke of course. "No way! How could she can be so mysterious?! And finally the things we know about her is only her name and 'I don't trust people easily'. What the hell was that?!" Ino whispered at Kiba, the dog-man with grey-red jacket who sit beside her.

"Heh, yeah… whatever. May be she is a mysterious type. Wow, I love mysterious woman." He whispered back.

"Yeah…you may like her, but I don't." She said a little to loud so, Tsunade-shisou can hear them.

"Ino! What did you said?! This is in the middle of a lesson, you know?" She glared at Ino and continued on her sentence, "Was that about me?!"

"N..no, Tsunade-sensei…it's about Sakura. Kiba likes her and I don't." She told her in scared tone. Well, very scared actually.

"Jeez… whatever. Come to my office after school, Ino, you got it? If you're not going to come… Well, I"LL KICK YOU OFF FROM MY SCHOOL! Understand, baby?" She said in dangerous tone then smile happily.

"Und..understood…" In very, very, very scared tone.

* * *

After the scared teacher's lesson. Sasuke looked to Sakura who passing out with teared eyes. Sasuke walked to Sakura's table and said, "Can I sit beside you?" **A/N: In this story we have one table for two. The seat beside Sasuke is empty, same as Sakura.**

"Sure, why not." She replied and try to wipe her tears away.

"You were crying." He stated in monotone.

"This is none of your business." She replied dryly.

"Sakura, I'm just trying to help you…" He stated with anxiety.

"If you want to know… meet me at my room tonight, 8 o'clock."

"Hn."

And then, their next lesson was math. And the teacher was Asuma. After this lesson was the lunch time!

"Sakura, wanna go to the cafeteria?" Sasuke asked her and stood up.

"Sure."

They walked to the corridor and the people started to stare at them because, there's no way Sasuke Uchiha, walked with a girl especially pink haired girl (strange girl) tough. And most of them think like that. Sakura stared back at them coldly.

At the cafeteria, most of people stared at them. Sasuke just ignored them and pick a table for four and let Sakura took a seat.

"I'll bring the food here." He said as he walked to a table filled with the food on the table.

Then Sasuke came back with two portion regular food. "This." He put the food in front of Sakura and sit on the seat beside Sakura. And then, when Sasuke and Sakura began to eat the food, someone came to their table.

"Teme, you got a girlfriend, eh?" Asked a blonde haired guy with a wide smile on his face. He wears an orange T-shirt inside his opened uniform.

"She's not my girl friend, Dobe." He replied in monotone.

"SO?" He asked again in another wide smile and now plus wide blue eyes about 5 inch in front of Sasuke's face.

"She's just my friend." He answered again with monotone.

"Oh, I see. Can I join you two?" He asked and put his meal on the table.

"Sure. Whatever." Sakura finally spoke and of course dryly since her mood was bad today.

"Thanks!" He said as He sat in front of Sasuke. And began to make some conversation with Sasuke. "Hey, Teme, She does the common things like you, doesn't she?" He whispered at Sasuke.

"Hn? What do you mean, Dobe?"

"I mean, She speaks in monotone and dryly, just like you, Teme!"

"Hn. Whatever."

"And…what's her name, Teme?" He whispered to him.

"Hn. It's Sakura Haruno."

Suddenly, Hinata walked in to the cafeteria. And Naruto wave his hand to her and shouted, "Hina-hime! Come here! I've got some food for you!"

"Ah.. Naruto…Sure…" She said as she walked and take a seat beside Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. And Hinata, this is Sakura Haruno." Naruto Introduced Sakura to Hinata.

"H..Hi…I'm Hinata…" She said shyly.

"I'm Sakura. Guess, we can be great friends, eh?" She said nicely, with smile in her face. She thrown away her bad mood after Hinata came.

"Exactly! It's four of us now!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Yeah.. You're right Sakura.." Hinata Replied.

Then, they eat the food quietly until the bell rang and they head off to their own class. Sakura was in the same class with Sasuke. And Naruto was in X-II the same class with Hinata.

After two more lessons, the bell rang again. The lesson was over. And it was two o'clock in the afternoon. Itachi came to pick up Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I promised you to train together, right? Let's head off to the training field." He said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and Sakura's wrist. Pulled them out from their class to head off to the training field.

"Here we are…" He announced and continue his sentence, "What are we going to train, Sasuke?"

"I want to face you, real training." He said coldly.

"Okay, just cooperate with Sakura-San, okay?" He asked for agreement.

"Hn."

"Let's begin! Now!" He announced.

That time, the training ground was very silent. There was only several people in te training ground. The three ninjas hid them selves well. In Itachi's hideout, exactly behind the big tree in the training ground. He used hi sharingan and try to detect Sasuke's chakra. He found it. Sasuke was behind a pretty big tree, not to far from Itachi. He hid his chakra and his scent, so that Sasuke didn't realize that Itachi came behind him to attack him.

But, suddenly, when Itachi was going to attack Sasuke, he was punched by Sakura's fist. Not long after that, Sasuke's chidori went trough his right shoulder. He thrown to a small tree. And the damage made the tree fell down to the ground. Itachi smirked and said, "You two was very good at cooperate…"

"Heh, Ni-San, of course… we are friends, right, Sakura?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah…" She replied.

"But, the training isn't over…" He said as he's gone from Sakura and Sasuke's sight.

* * *

**A: Well, that's this chapter... What do you think? i'll try to up date on time. and yeah! i did it...oh, well...i don't know what to say..yes. spechless. And don't forget to 'RnR'kay???**

**Naruto: Yeah! don't ever, EVER forget...Yeah! cuz, if you forget...She'll kick you!**

**A: What did you say NARUTO!!! (kick him)**

**Naruto: No...thing..**

**A: Well, of course i'm not going to kick you... but, please review....so that i can repair my fault...Yeah??? Well then, See you at next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Training

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own NARUTO. (I'm tired of typing this words...just kidding...just kidding...)**

**A: Ah, This is chapter 3! Hmm... i guess... i must present my thanks to these persons below:**

**- '-CherryBlossom1997**

**-Nitegirl**

**-Twisted Musalih**

**-vash3055**

**-Bardock Son of Gohan**

**-Haibara Kawaii**

**Sasuke: what is this for?**

**A: i want to tell to whoever read my story my thanks to them, well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**RECAP  
**

That time, the training ground was very silent. There was only several people in te training ground. The three ninjas hid them selves well. In Itachi's hideout, exactly behind the big tree in the training ground. He used hi sharingan and try to detect Sasuke's chakra. He found it. Sasuke was behind a pretty big tree, not to far from Itachi. He hid his chakra and his scent, so that Sasuke didn't realize that Itachi came behind him to attack him.

But, suddenly, when Itachi was going to attack Sasuke, he was punched by Sakura's fist. Not long after that, Sasuke's chidori went trough his right shoulder. He threw to a small tree. And the damage made the tree fell down to the ground. Itachi smirked and said, "You two was very good at cooperate…"

"Heh, Ni-San, of course… we are friends, right, Sakura?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah…" She replied.

"But, the training isn't over…" He said as he's gone from Sakura and Sasuke's sight**.**

**END RECAP**

**THE TRAINING**

"well, what now?" She asked to Sasuke with a little smirk on her lips.

Suddenly, itachi used his water technique, three large water ball came in Sakura's direction. Sakura evade it, but only two of them that she could avoid. The other one hit her. She's bleeding. Sasuke knew itachi's position from his atttack. He went to itachi's direction wanted to attack him directly. Itachi faced him. He and Sasuke drew out kunai and slash each other.

Itachi smirked.

"You…Shit!" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, you must more carefull" He said in monotone. He ran into Sasuke's direction and kick him on his chest. Sasuke evade it and kicked back on his left arm. He evade it.

Suddenly Itachi used his tsukoyomi to Sasuke. He's unconscious. Itachi grasped his arm and threw him to a big tree. He's bleeding.

Sakura came, attacking itachi with her fist. Itachi evade her attack. He grasped Sakura's left arm and pulled her so that their eyes could meet. He wanted to use tsukoyomi on her. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled Sakura and attacked him with Chidori.

He disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke tried to concentrate. He was very tired because he tried to release the tsukoyomi.

"Oh, shit! Now what?" She asked to Sasuke that still standing in front of her. She healed his wound.

"Let's see…Sakura! Behind you!" He shouted as he ran trough Sakura and protect her from Itachi's genjustu attack. Itachi stared at Sasuke to put him into his genjutsu.

"Sasuke!" She shouted and grabbed Sasuke's body and trying to put him out from his genjutsu. But, Itachi kept attacking them, in a second he used goukakkyuu no justu. A large one at them.

Sakura put Sasuke's arm behind her neck and She grabbed Sasuke's hip as she jumped and avoid the large fire ball. In a few second when the fire ball was gone, she didn't catch a sight of Itachi. Itachi was very fast. He already stood behind Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura gasped.

When Itachi was going to use a water ball jutsu, Sakura and Sasuke have already gone from his sight. "Oh, shit! Where are they?" He asked himself.

"Behind you!" Sakura shouted as she punched Itachi on his back. Itachi flew to the other side of the training field. Before Itachi stopped flying, behind him already Sasuke's waiting with chidori in his hand. Sasuke rushed to use the chidori. And the chidori went trough Itachi's left shoulder. Sasuke let him flew to Sakura's direction.

Suddenly, Itachi's eyes filled with hatred. He felt something took his body control. He attacked Sakura who ready with her fist. He evade her fist and used a super large fire ball technique. She's wounded.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and caught her. "What the hell did you do to her?!" He shouted and laid Sakura on the ground. He attacked Itachi.

"None of your business."

"You!"

Suddenly Itachi felt something went out from his body. He stopped attacking,"Wha..what did i do..."

Sasuke heard his words. But, it's too late. He couldn't stop his chidori. The chidory went trough Itachi's left shoulder.

Sakura finished healing her wound. She caught him. He said, "I...i'm...sorry....." And then he fell unconscious. Sakura put him on the ground and heal his wound. Sasuke walked to Sakura's direction and asked her how's Itachi's condition.

"He'll be fine. It will take one hour for him to wake up." She smiled at him.

"I'll bring him to his room." He said coldly as he put his brother's hand behind his neck and grabbed his wrist.

"I'll help. Hey, Sasuke… What happened to Itachi when he fought with us?" Sakura asked as she did the same thing as Sasuke did.

"I don't know. It's strange."

"Yeah…"

They head off to Itachi's room, opened the door and lay Itachi on his bed. Luckily, Itachi has room for himself, he has no roommates so, no-one could disturb him.

"Sakura, what time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's already six." She replied.

"Sorry, Sakura, I can't show you your way to your room. I must take care of Itachi. Oh, and your room number?"

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'll find it by myself. And It's 129. See you at 8." She said and head off from the boys dormitory to the girls dormitory. She arrived in the girls dormitory and searching for her room. She read one-by-one the number written on the doors.

"126…127…128…129, Ah! Finally, my room, 129!" She said cheerfully and opened the door. When she came in, she saw 2 girls. The first one was a blonde haired girl with pony tail. And the second one was a red haired girl with glasses. **'the blonde one was the girl in the class that got detention from Tsunade-Shishou.'** Sakura thought.

"Hi. I'm Sak.." Her words was cut off by Ino's Sentence.

"I know! You are Sakura Haruno, you don't trust people easily. Right?" She said and smirking.

"I know you too, you were practicing with Sasu-Kun in the training field!" The red haired said with a little angry face. "Anyway, I'm Karin and this is Ino Yamanaka." She continued her sentence.

"Hn." She said as opened her packed and draw out her pajamas and her towel. And then she went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, Ino, Do you know why Sasuke was always with her today?" Karin asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… That's just… strange. Sasuke with a pink haired girl." She replied.

"Yeah… I've got no idea."

A few minutes later, Sakura went out from the bathroom. She looked at her friends who took seats and eating their dinner. She remembered, she didn't have any dinner to eat. So, head off to the cafeteria and bought some meal, for her dinner and her tomorrow breakfast. When she arrived in her room, it was already seven. She ate her dinner and then read a scroll, a medical ninjutsu scroll. She learnt it. Suddenly, the door room was knocked.

"I'll open it" Said Ino as she got up and opened the door. She saw a handsome creature standing in front of her. "Sa..Sasuke?" She froze.

* * *

**A: Ahh.... finally...chapter 3.... well...maybe i will dead this Sunday**

**Sakura: Why?**

**A: cuz, i must study math in my teacher's house with my friends.**

**Sakura: well, study is good, right?**

**A: NOT GOOD!!! It'll take my time to rest!!**

**Sakura: Awww...that's not good...**

**A: Well, don't forget 'RnR' yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4 That Dream

A: Ah... I... well... i don't own Naruto, cuz...yeah..you know why...

-Please enjoy the chapter!-

* * *

**RECAP**

"Hey, Ino, Do you know why Sasuke was always with her today?" Karin asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… That's just… strange. Sasuke with a pink haired girl." She replied.

"Yeah… I've got no idea."

A few minutes later, Sakura went out from the bathroom. She looked at her friends who took seats and eating their dinner. She remembered, she didn't have any dinner to eat. So, She head off to the cafeteria and bought some meal for her dinner and her tomorrow breakfast. When she arrived in her room, it was already seven. She ate her dinner and then read a scroll, a medical ninjutsu scroll. She learnt it. Suddenly, the door room was knocked.

"I'll open it" Said Ino as she got up and opened the door. She saw a handsome creature standing in front of her. "Sa..Sasuke?" She froze.

**END RECAP**

**THAT DREAM**

"Where's Sakura." He said (Actually he asked, but his words really flat, without any expression so that, I used 'he said')

"She's in, come in, Sasuke-Kun." Ino said and stepped back, made a distance from the door so that Sasuke can walk trough the door into the room.

Sasuke saw Sakura was lying on her bed, reading a scroll and Karin who watching television.

"Sakura, you want to talk here?" Sasuke asked her.

"No. let's go out side." She said.

And then, in a flash, they were gone.

Ino, gasped, "How can… they… they are dating!" In disbelief.

"Y..yeah…" Karin replied.

* * *

They were sitting on a long-bench in the school park. Under the moonlight. (A: Hahaaha... seemed so romantic.. But, i don't think so...)

"So, Sakura, what's bothering your mind?" Sasuke asked in really calm voice.

"This is about my parents." She sighed and continued her story, "My Mother, Misae Haruno and My Father, Atsushi Haruno was sent by the hokage, Minato-Sama out for a mission. Of course they are with their teammates. In my mother's team there are your father, Fugaku Uchiha, senior Raido and Senior Genma. In my father's team there are Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, senior Hayate Gekkou and senior Anko Mitarashi. The mission is to protect the village from the Akatsuki's intruders. They have to go to the country border."

"Hn, then, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked again.

"I…I had a very horrible dream…" Sakura's eyes were filled by the tears, as she continued her story, "In that dream… my father and my mother were killed by the Akatsuki…"

"Sakura, that's only a dream, you know.." Sasuke said, calming her down.

"But, Sasuke, every night since I know that my parents are going to the mission, I always have that dream." Sakura started to sob.

"It's okay, Sakura…It's okay, trust me…" Said Sasuke as he still trying to calm down Sakura. He put his left arm on Sakura's shoulder. And his right arm were wiping Sakura's tears. "Sakura, don't cry okay?" He said.

"O..okay…" She replied and started to stop sobbing. And then, she stared into Sasuke's eyes and called him, "Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"Hn. No problem."

"Sasuke, I'm going to heading off to my room… it's being so late." She said.

"Okay. I'll go with you." He said as he heading off to her room, followed by Sakura behind him.

When they were at Sakura's room, Sasuke say good bye to her and left. She sighed. She didn't know why she wanted to tell her problem to him. She felt something strange was going on. This was wrong. She fell in love with him. She really didn't want to. She remembered that her clan has some problems with the Uchihas. She shoke her head and threw away that thought. She really felt tired, so immediately, she laid onto her bed and went to sleep. At that time, Karin and Ino have already sleeping. So that, they didn't interrupt Sakura with their question 'How can you go dating with Sasuke????' Yeah. At least not tonight, and may be tomorrow.

Of course not maybe, it's definitely!

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a terrible shock. She had that dream AGAIN. She felt dizzy and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. She went out from the bathroom as she saw Ino heading off to the bath room. Now's ino's turn for bathing.

Sakura sat on the seat in front of a round table in the middle of their room. She put her breakfast on the table and began to eat. Karin took a seat beside Sakura and started to ask her a few questions, "Sakura, where did you go with Sasuke last night?"

"None of your business." She replied coldly.

"Well, were you dating?"

"None of your business."

"What did you do with him?"

"None of your business."

"Hey! You do not allowed to hide something like that in my room!"

"This is not your room. This is our room."

"Oh, whatever!" Karin said as she stood up and went to the bathroom because Ino was already out.

Sakura decided to walked out from her room and felt the fresh air. She really felt sad and scared of her dream. 'What if the dream come true?' she thought. But apparently shook her head and threw away her thought. She tried to enjoy the fresh air. Suddenly sound of foot steps came. She turn around and saw a lazy looking guy with his friend a fat looking guy. They looked at her hair.

She realized that they were looking at her hair. She was going to get mad when suddenly, the fat looking man said, "You have different hair from the other… It's pretty colour." He smiled, "I'm Chouji, Chouji Akimichi. And this is my friend, Shika, Shikamaru Nara."

"Thank you. And I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She smiled back.

"By the way, I've already known your name." Chouji said. They shook hands and walked together along the school park.

"Hey, troublesome girl, you seemed interested in looking at the sky, don't you?" Shika said as he looked at Sakura and continued to look at the sky.

"Yeah, looking at it make me feel warm and smooth. And it's relaxing." She replied with smile on her face.

"Want some chips?" Chouji asked.

They laughed and kept walking. Now, they were heading off to their class. They were in the same class. They took their seats. Sakura was in the left corner of the class room. Shika and Chouji were in the middle row (they had three rows) in the third seat (they had four). They were the first one who came to the classroom. Shika already fell asleep. Chouji still eating his chips. Sakura were reading the medical ninjutsu scroll.

* * *

Sasuke went out from the bathroom. He saw Neji walked to his direction for the bathroom. He already got dressed and ate his breakfast. His roommate, Neji Hyuuga was one age older than him. He was in the eleventh grade.

He thought about his brother. This was the last semester that his brother's going to take before graduate. He was just being jealous with his brother. He is a great ninja, he is friendly, he is handsome, he is very nice, he is smart, he was perfect to him. But Sasuke tried to throw away that thought. His brother was the heir of Uchiha. He was the greatest ninja Sasuke's ever met. He will lead the uchiha clan someday.

He thought about last night. The feeling that he felt while he was beside her. 'Damn, i fell in love with her...'

He remembered that his clan and hers has some problems. But, why he tried to calm her down? to make her comfortable? He didn't know.

Sasuke shook his head and head off to the class. He walked along the corridor to his class. He walked through the his classroom door, to Sakura's direction and sat beside her.

"Still having that dream?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's really horrible." She replied dryly.

* * *

Itachi woke up. He seemed really tired and dizzy. "What happened to me?" He asked himself. "ARGH!" He felt something hurt his head so much. His head was going to explode 'This feeling... could this be...' He thought and turned around.

"Hey, Itachi... Still remember me?"

A man with orange mask in the red-clouded cloak stood in front of Itachi's bed. He opened his mask and cloak. He sat beside Itachi on his bed.

"What are you doing here, Madara?"

* * *

A: AH... don't forget to review... and, you can write everything you want in it. my faults, how's the story, some ideas, some critics, and others. i won't be angry.

Well, i don't like, if you just run away after you read my story. and please honest if you write review. if my story bad, say it, if it nice, just say it.

AH...well, see you on next chapter..! JA nE!


	5. Chapter 5 The News

A: I don't OWN naruto... but,

Naruto: No...buts! you don't own me! Masashi-kun does!

Sakura: Naruto!! you can't call him kun! it's Masashi-Sensei!

Naruto: Ahh..But, Sakura-chann...

Sakura: No buts!

A: But, can you..

Sakura: No buts!

A:** Can you the hell stop saying 'No buts' ?!**

Sakura & Naruto: ...Okay...

-Please enjoy the story!-

* * *

**THE NEWS**

**RECAP  
**

Itachi woke up. He seemed really tired and dizzy. "What happened to me?" He asked himself. "ARGH!" He felt something hurt his head so much. His head was going to explode 'This feeling... could this be...' He thought and turned around.

"Hey, Itachi... Still remember me?"

A man with orange mask in the red-clouded cloak stood in front of Itachi's bed. He opened his mask and cloak. He sat beside Itachi on his bed.

"What are you doing here, Madara?"

**END RECAP**

"Well, don't you remember your promise, Itachi?" Madara asked him with a gentle smile (**A: No way Madara can have a gentle smile**)

"I... remember it. No way i could forget it." Itachi said in a sad and low voice.

"Okay, is there anything you want to do? I'll let you stay one day more. Meet me at the usual place after sunset. Got it?" Madara said nicely and went out from Itachi's room.

"Yeah." He answered and went to the bath room. He took a shower. He relized, it's almost 10 o'clock in the morning. He decided not to went to his class. He took out an Akatsuki cloak, the one Madara gave him three years ago. He put it in his back pack. He put other stuff too then, he went out from his room, locked the door.

* * *

They was in silent until the lunch time arrived. Finally Sasuke spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"To the cafeteria." He stood up and went out from the class.

"I'm pass." sakura said. She didn't move from her seat. All the students in the class has gone to the cafeteria. She was alone when suddenly, Itachi came in to the class.

"Sakura..."

"Itachi, what's wrong?" She asked him

"We need to talk." He said and pulled her wrist. They went to the school roof.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I...want to tell you something, but... you must promise me not to tell anyone about this."

"Okay..."

"I will go from konoha this evening. may be, i will never comeback to konoha..."

"Why?"

"I have a promise with my grand grand father, Madara Uchiha. i promise him to leave the uchiha clan to Sasuke. I must went away from him, let him lead the clan. And, i have to watched it from the back."

"Wait... did you said madara Uchiha? From the Akatsuki? Why?"

"My grand grandpa has plan. i don't know what it is... but, he said i must do it. Otherwise, he'll kill entire my clan. He forced me to join the Akatsuki. Sakura, please... don't tell anyone..."

"Even to Sasuke?"

"Yeah... even to him. I promise, i'll fix this problem... I will be a double agent. For Konoha and the Akatsuki."

"So, the Fourth has already know?"

"Yes. He let me to do this and sent Orochimaru to help me in akatsuki."

"Okay..."

"Can you keep this?" Itachi said and gave a scroll to Sakura. "If i died, give it to Sasuke... But, don't ever open it. I know i can trust you. And, one more thing, gave this letter to Sasuke."

"Okay.."

"...Goodbye..." Itachi said in a low voice. He's gone.

Sakura didn't really understand what has just happening. She shook her head and tried to find Sasuke.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, Pervy sage! Why do I must not move to learn this jutsu?!"

"This jutsu needs concentration, Naruto. And if you used the oil frog and can't concentrate, you'll turn into a frog!"

"Hhhhh… okay, so what's this jutsu's name?!"

"This is sennin jutsu, you stupid! Keep concentrate!"

"Okay! Okay!"

One hour later, Naruto was already tired from his not-moving duty.

"Pervy sage!!!! I can't stand more fro this!!! Can we make this jutsu while moving???!!!"

"No, that's very impossible. It's like you look to right and left in the same time."

"What did you say??? If you say so, I will do it while moving!!!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"How can you…?"

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!!!" He made two clones, so that they were three at that time. He started to concentrate, but, only his clones that didn't move. One of them concentrate his chakra, another one was trying to unite his chakra with the nature. And the real Naruto, tried to improve his strength and tried to complete this jutsu.

"Ahh…Naruto, you can be a genius sometimes…" He murmured.

Naruto was really serious with his training. He kept training to improving his taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu skills. He really worked hard.

**Elsewhere**

"Sakura, how was your training?" Hinata asked.

"My training was fine and really have to worked hard." She grinned and asked back "And you?"

"Well, my training with Neji, my cousin was great. He taught me everything about hyuuga's ninjutsu style." She smiled back.

Suddenly, a girl with brown eyes and hair came. Her hair was coiling in two bunch on her head.

"Hi, Tenten!" Sakura greeted. That's her name. She greeted back and sat beside Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're just sitting." Hinata replied.

"Oh, I see. Don't you want to eat in cafeteria?" She asked again.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

Then, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten went to the cafeteria and found by Karin and Ino. They went forward and stood in front of Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you…because I insulted you, in front of Sasuke and your friends… And even try to make you failed at Kakashi's exam two days ago…I..i…" She started to sobbed.

"It's okay, Ino…" She said and hugged her. "Your apology is accepted…" She said.

"Re…really…Sakura?" She stated, as she broke the hug.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks…"

"Argh!!! Ino! You! Why are you apologizing her???" Karin yelled.

"Karin… This is enough! I don't want to hurt anyone again…I want to make friends. And reach my dream to be a successor of Yamanaka clan. And, plus…I've watched death.. my uncle was dead yesterday because of his mission. And I won't let my parents down. I want to make them happy."

"But, what about Sasuke? You love him, don't you?" Karin asked.

"Yes, as a friend. I've realized it. It's just a little crush, not love…." She stated.

"Ahh… this..this is none sense!" Karin yelled and went away, out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked.

"She's just jealous with you Sakura…" Ino answered. Smiled beautifully.

"Why?"

"Because, you can steal Sasuke's heart…" Ino explained.

"But, I don't think so..."

"But, that's right..." Ino stated.

All of them nodded. They went to buy some food and then went back to their training.

* * *

"Sakura, where's Sasuke?" Ino asked when they arrived in their room.

"I don't know... maybe, in his room. He looked really sad after reading Itachi's letter."

"Why don't you go visit him?"

"Okay..." She replied and went out from her room.

She walked along the corridor. It was 7 o'clock in the evening. She knocked Sasuke's door. He opened it and let Sakura came in. He sat on his bed and Sakura sat on the chair. They were in silence for a long moment. Then, they looked into eachother's eyes.

"Sakura, Itachi left me..." Sasuke stated broke the silence.

"I know, he gave me that letter and then gone."

"He prefers to meet you than me."

"Sasuke, but..."

"No buts, Sakura!" His eyes sight filled with sorrow.

Sakura stood up and sat beside him. She gave him a hug. A really deep hug to calm him down. He fell asleep in Sakura's hug. She lay him on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Then, she went to her room. She thought about what Itachi said and murmured,"Madara, you bastard..."

* * *

**A Month later...**

It has been a month since itachi's gone. Sasuke's Life's been hard since that time. The Uchiha heir was under pressure from the Uchiha family members. Of course his father didn't know about all things that happened. But, his mother could do nothing. Sakura helped him on him problems. But, since she is a haruno, she can't get closer to Sasuke. Naruto had back from his training. They built a team. So, Sasuke was the leader. The members are Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

Now, Sakura was in class, paying attention to Kakashi's lesson when suddenly someone knocked the door class.

"Come in…" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, there's something I want to talk to you. Can you go out side for a while?" That person, Shizune said with anxiety in her face.

Then, Kakashi come out about three minutes. The class exploded with students shouting, because they thought, Shizune and Kakashi were in a relationship. When Kakashi came back in to the class, they stopped shouting. They froze in silent. Kakashi's face was really angry. Suddenly, He spoke, "Sakura, the principal wants to meet you now."

"Why…?" She asked.

"I don't know too, just meet her."

"O,okay.." She said and went out from the class.

"And…all of you will be punished! Because you shouted too loud! I'll give you a lot of home works as the punishment!" Kakashi yelled as he wrote on the white board his students tasks.

* * *

Knock, Knock…

"Come in." She said. "Oh, Sakura, I have a bad news for you."

"B…bad…news…? What is it? Tell me!" She said with anxiety in her pale face.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for telling you this…your mother was dead and your father is dying in the Konoha Central Hospital…"

* * *

A: well, how was my story? tell me trough the reviews!

Sasuke: No body wants to give you a review..

A: Of course there is TEME!

Sasuke: why are you copying Naruto? it's annoying

A: you are more annoying!

Sasuke: What?!

A: Don'tyou hear me? You are MORE ANNOYING!!!

Itachi: Mangekyoushi Sharingan!

-Me and Sasuke were unconscious-

Itachi: Don't forget to review... well, who is more annoying? 'the Author' or 'Sasuke'?

-Ja Ne-


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Day

Itachi: The Athor doesn't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Hey, Itachi, why did you say the disclaimer?

Sakura: Yeah, where's the author?

Itachi: She's unconscious.

Naruto & Sakura: What?!

Itachi: I used my mangekyou on her and sasuke when they were fighting.

Sakura & Naruto: -run out from the room with scared face-

Itachi: Enjoy this chapter…

* * *

**BAD DAY**

RECAP

Knock, Knock…

"Come in." She said. "Oh, Sakura, I have a bad news for you."

"B…bad…news…? What is it? Tell me!" She said with anxiety in her pale face.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for telling you this…your mother was dead and your father is dying in the Konoha Central Hospital…"

END RECAP

"Wha…what?! No..way!! No way!" She screamed and her eyes started to filled by tears.

"C'mon, Sakura…let's go to the hospital" She said and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulled her to the hospital to see her mother corpse and her father who was dying.

They went to the hospital in rush. In about 5 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. And went to Sakura's father's room immediately. Sakura ran and opened the door. She saw her father was in very bad condition. She ran and sat beside his bed, she cried, however, her father didn't wake up. She was hopeless…she couldn't help her father, even with her medical jutsu.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I can't help your father, even if with my medical jutsu, his organ is half crushed…" She said in sad voice.

"It…it's okay…Tsunade-sensei…" Sakura replied in sob.

She touched her father's hand, and kissed it. Suddenly, her father's eyes started to opened.

"Fa…father!" Sakura said, a little screamed.

"Sa..ku..ra…I'm…sorry…" He said in very weak tone. Then, he closed his eyes. Sakura panicked. Tsunade checked his heart beat, but there's no hope. He had already dead.

Sakura cried. She followed the nurse brought his father to the corpse room. There's lying her mother in a bed. She ran and grasped her mother's hand. Cold. That was what she felt. She kissed it and cried. She cried all night.

* * *

The Funeral was in the next evening.

She saw her parents body for the last time and kissed their forehead before they put them in the coffins. And then, they buried the coffins. The sky started to gloom, then, the rain came. It's drizzle. All the people in the funeral was showing sad face. Ino was hugging Sakura to make her strong. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke gave each of their hug to Sakura. Of course Tsunade and Kakashi too.

The funeral was over. They were heading to their home. The student went back to their school. Of course, Sakura took a few days off from her school. So, she could live in her house for a while

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, calling her name.

"…What?"

"Can…we … stay in your house for a while? Maybe we can help you…" Ino stated.

"We?"

"Yeah, I, Hinata and Tenten…"

"Well, I thank you for your offer, but… you can't….i want to be alone for a while. I have to think about something…"

"O..okay…" She replied sadly.

Sakura continued to walk to her house. Her eyes filled with sorrow until she reach her house and found Itachi who was standing in front of her house. Itachi who had gone about three weeks ago, now standing in front of her house. He closed his eyes. Sakura watched him. She didn't care and walked to her house door. Her parent's death made her forget what Itachi had said to her, that maybe he would never come back to Konoha. Then she walked past him, he opened his eyes. She had walked past him and opened her door house. Suddenly, Itachi called her name, "Sakura…" In Madara's voice.

Sakura turned around and looked at Itachi's mangekyou. He sent her to a very bad nightmare. The day when her parents got killed by the akatsuki. She screamed. He screamed. "Madara! What did you do to her!?" He stated in fury.

"Well, just a little nightmare, my Itachi-kun…"

"You! You Bastard!"

"Well, now let's get going…" Madara stated and used his jutsu to Itachi, so that he can control his body and mind.

Itachi took her unconscious body and ran out of the village. He went to Akatsuki's hideout. He stopped when he reached a tiny hut. He opened the door gently. If he didn't, the door might be broken. He walked into the hut. He walked to a book shelf. He took a few books from the shelf, and arranged them in it in other position. A red book on the right side, a blue book on the left side, a black book on the top of the shelf and a yellow book beside the black one.

Then, he pushed a switch and suddenly, the shelf moved. A door appeared, a black door with red cloud illustration on it. He said something and then, the door opened. He walked in. A blonde haired guy greeted him, "Itachi, you've come back, un." He looked at the pink haired kunoichi and continued, "Who is it?"

"..." Itachi (or we can say Madara) didn't answer. He walked past Deidara to an empty room. He Laid Sakura on the bed and went out. He locked the room and went to his own room. Madara stopped controling Itachi's body and went out from his room. Madara closed the door behind him and went out from the hideout.

Deidara sweatdropped. 'How can Madara come out from Itachi's room?' He thought.

* * *

Sasuke took a day off from his school. He wanted to meet his parents. So, after the funneral, he went back to his house. He wanted to hear from his father, how could Sakura's parents died. He walked along the road. 'I had to meet Sakura after this' He thought. He reached his house and opened the door.

"I'm home"

"Sasuke, you're home." Her mother greeted.

"Where's father?"

"In the dining room, you must be missing him."

"Hn. I'll go to the dining room." He said and went to the dining room. He found his father was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Sasuke, you're home. Long time no see."

"Father, i want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How could Mrs. and Mr. Haruno died."

"Well, It was the akatsuki, an orange masked akatsuki named Tobi. He killed Mrs. Haruno. And... Mr. Haruno died because he protcted me from Tobi's attack."

"Was there only one of the akatsuki?"

"No, There was two, a guy named Kisame and Tobi."

"Hn. Father, I'm going to go out tonight. See you."

"Wait, where's your Ni-san?"

"He's gone" Sasuke said and pull out a paper from hir pocket. He gave it to his father and went out from his house.

* * *

Sasuke walked along the street to Sakura's house. Suddenly, a blonde haired boy greeted him, "Oi, Teme! Where are you going?"

"To Sakura's house."

"Let's go together!" He walked beside Sasuke along the way.

They reached Sakura's house, but the door had been opened. They ran into the mid-size house and found Ino, Hinata and Tenten who were looking for Sakura by calling her name.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"Sakura...isn't in her house..." Hinata stated.

"What?!" Sasuke and Naruto shocked.

Then, they looked for Sakura. They explore Konoha. after three hours looking, they went baack to Sakura's house,

"We can't find her anywhere..." Tenten said in sad tone.

"We have to tell the fourth." Sasuke said and went to Hokage's Mansion.

They walked in rush to the Hokage's Mansion. Suddenly, the elder of Uchiha ran toward them.

"Sasuke, wait!" The elder said.

"What?" Sasuke stopped rushing.

"Your parents... We couldn't find your parents anywhere in Konoha."

"What?!" Sasuke shock. 'First, Itachi, then Sakura and now my parents?!' He thought. "AH! Maybe, they're looking for Itachi." He stated. He remembered that he gave Itachi's letter to them, so they might be looking for Itachi.

"There's no way they looked for him. They didn't left any message." The elder argued.

"You're right. Let's go to the Hokage's Mansion." Ino Said.

"What is it for?" The elder asked.

"We're going to asked his permission to look for Sakura and Sasuke's parents." She replied.

Then, they went to the Hokage's Mansion in rush.

* * *

Itachi: How was the chapter?

Deidara: What are you doing with Madara in your room, un?

Itachi: It's none of your business. Well, from now on, the Author can't post the story. Cuz, she's in coma cause my mangekyou.

Sakura: Don't worry, I'll heal her as fast as i can.

Naruto: Yeah! And she would have healed asap.

Itachi & Naruto: Don't forget to review and...

Sakura & Deidara: See you on the next chapter!

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7 Akatsuki Hideout

Author: Hi, long time no see! Well, sorry for the late… I was on exam. (in real life). Itachi, the disclaimer, please.

Itachi: The Author and I don't own Naruto.

Author: Now, cuz I have healed, I'll give you a little long story (may be).

Itachi: Enjoy the story…

* * *

AKATSUKI HIDEOUT

Recap

They walked in rush to the Hokage's Mansion. Suddenly, the elder of Uchiha ran toward them.

"Sasuke, wait!" The elder said.

"What?" Sasuke stopped rushing.

"Your parents... We couldn't find your parents anywhere in Konoha."

"What?!" Sasuke shock. 'First, Itachi, then Sakura and now my parents?!' He thought. "AH! Maybe, they're looking for Itachi." He stated. He remembered that he gave Itachi's letter to them, so they might be looking for Itachi.

"There's no way they looked for him. They didn't left any message." The elder argued.

"You're right. Let's go to the Hokage's Mansion." Ino Said.

"What is it for?" The elder asked.

"We're going to asked his permission to look for Sakura and Sasuke's parents." She replied.

Then, they went to the Hokage's Mansion in rush.

End Recap

* * *

In the Hokage's Mansion.

"So, That finally happened…" Minato said in calm voice and continued, "Kushina, come in!"

"Wait, Mr. Hokage, what do you mean with 'finally'?" Ino asked him.

"We have known there is possibility for this to happen." He stated, then continued, "Kushina, explain to them the situation and the mission, please."

"Right. Actually, We sent Itachi and Orochimaru about a month ago to the Akatsuki. They're our spies. But, something strange happened to Itachi. We don't know what did happen to him. We Have approximated that the akatsuki will choose Sakura as their next attack target. Because, we have gathered some information, and the information said that Akatsuki wants to kill the Haruno. But, we still don't know what is it for."

"No way…" Sasuke stated in whisper.

"And your mission is to bring Itachi and Sakura back to Konoha. So, the leader of this team is Sasuke Uchiha, the members are Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Any questions?"

"What about my parents and my teacher, Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked in anxiety.

"Your parents, Mr. Jiraiya and Mrs. Tsunade Have been sent to bring back Orochimaru here. More questions?" She asked.

"No."

"Okay, prepare your self and you can start the mission. Dissmissed!"

* * *

In front of Konoha gate.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go."

They walked out from Konoha, suddenly, Ino asked Sasuke, "Sasuke, where are we going to look for them?"

"Pakkun, can you smell their scent?" Sasuke asked to a brown coloured dog.

"What? Since when pakkun here with us" Naruto asked.

"Well, Kakashi lent him to us." Sasuke replied.

"Here!" Pakkun shouted and turned right. They followed him for hours. They have ran for 2 hours, suddenly, Pakkun stopped and said, "Here"

"What do you mean here? There's nothing here." Ino complained.

"But, the smell stopped here." Pakkun protested.

"You caught flu, right?" Ino asked.

"No I'm not!" Pakkun shouted.

"But, we are here, In front of a small hut or we can say a tiny hut and the smell stopped here. Are you out of your mind?!" Ino snapped.

"Shut up you two." Sasuke ordered and continued, "Naruto, you find anything?"

"Yeah, look at this. This is Akatsuki ring." Naruto said, took the ring and bring it to Sasuke.

"Where did you find it?" He asked.

"In front of the door."

"Now, Hinata." Sasuke ordered.

Hinata nodded. She performed hand signs to activate byakugan. She saw trough the hut. But nothing's there. Suddenly, she realized there was a bookshelf, a book shelf that had the books are arranged strangely. "Hey, Sasuke, there's some books in the hut. They are arranged strangely."

"Hn. Let's get in." He ordered.

Then, they got in to the hut. Sasuke open the door gently. It's dark in the hut. He checked and told his friends that the room was clear. They came in and stayed alert. Sasuke stepped to the shelf. He stopped in front of it.

"Yeah, it's strange. There's only few books, but the position is strange…"

Then, he took the books. The total was four books. He arranged it to other position, but there's nothing happened.

"Teme, let me try it."

"Fine, Dobe…"

Naruto arranged it back to its initial position.

"Dobe! You think you can do it? Why did you arrange it back to its initial position?!"

"I just think that maybe…"

Ino tried to find the switch to turn on the light. She found one beside the shelf and push it. Suddenly, the shelf moved. A door appeared, a black door with red cloud illustration on it.

"Man, it worked!" Naruto cheered.

"Now what?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her and gulped. He hold the door handle and pull it. But, he can't open the door. Sasuke looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan.

"Kekkai." She said.

"Well, then." Sasuke said as he perform hand signs and push the door. It opened. They came in slowly and stayed alert. They walked and found two different routes. They scattered in two. Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Ino.

* * *

Sakura laid on the bed. She's unconscious. Suddenly, she woke up with cold sweat. She breathed fast. "What was that dream… Why Itachi killed my parents in that dream?" She asked to her self. She tried to remember what had happened. She sat up and asked again, "Where am I?"

She got up from the bed. She felt dizzy. She walked slowly to the door. She tried to open the door, "It's locked." She said.

"Hmm... let's see…" She said and kicked the door. It's broken with one single kick. She walked out from the room.

Deidara was drying his Akatsuki cloak outside the hideout when he heard a loud voice inside the hideout. He shocked. 'What was that?' He thought and went to the voice source to checked what happened. Because he was alone in the hideout, he couldn't just do nothing. When he reached the voice source, he met the pink haired kunoichi who walked out from her room. And when he saw that the room door was broken, he sweat dropped.

Suddenly Sakura attack him. She ran toward him and punched him. She laid him on the floor and put her right foot on his chest.

"Hey, you're the one who locked me in that room, aren't you?" She asked.

"Nn..no..It's Itachi." He said, trying to restrain the pain from Sakura's punch.

"You're lying!" She snapped.

"But.. it's true. I saw Itachi locked you in that room and went to his own room. And then…" He didn't continue.

"And then what?!" She was angry.

"And then, Madara came out from Itachi's room. I even didn't see he came in to his room.." He continued.

"…" Sakura freeze. She finally remembered what had happened. She let go her right foot from Deidara's chest and sat beside him. "I'm sorry…" She said and then continued, "But, you're from the Akatsuki, don't you?!"

"That's right, un…" He replied in low voice.

"That means I am in the Akatsuki hideout, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And you're the one who killed my parents?!" She snapped.

"You're parents? What do you mean? I don't understand…"

"My parents were killed by the Akatsuki…"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Madara's targeting you. He said that he has plan. He wants to kill the Harunos." Deidara explained.

"Why did you tell that?" She asked.

"Because, I'm not a real Akatsuki. I'm a spy, sent by the head of the Rocks Village." He replied.

"Well, your face tells that you're not lying, so, I trust you. And you are the same as Itachi and Orochimaru." She added.

"Hey, can you help me with my wound?"

"Oh! I'll heal you, don't move."

* * *

"Sasuke, you heard that?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, It's like something cracking." He replied in monotone.

"Let's go to the voice source!" Ino ran more fast than before, followed by Sasuke.

Ino stopped when she reach the voice source. She saw Sakura healed a blonde haired guy.

"Sakura!" She shouted and ran towards her.

"Ino?"

"Sakura, who is this guy?" She asked in curiousity.

"He's Deidara, one of the Akatsuki." She replied.

"Then, why are you healing him?!"

"Because, He's not a real Akatsuki. He's a spy, sent by the head of the Rocks Village." she replied.

"Do you know where Itachi is?" Sasuke asked to Deidara.

"Last time I saw him, he's in his room. Follow me." He replied and get up. He walked towards Itachi's room and opened the door. He opened the door gently and whispered, "Itachi, I'm coming in…"

The door opened. They saw Itachi laid on his bed. His face was really pale. Sasuke and Sakura ran towards Itachi's bed. Sasuke were really worried and Sakura tried to check his body.

"Ni-san…" Sasuke whispered. "Sakura, how's my brother?" He asked.

"He's fine, but… looks like his mind isn't calm. It's like something has come into his mind and took control of it." Sakura explained.

"Can't we do something?" Sasuke asked in worried.

"I don't know… but, I think it's Madara." Sakura replied.

"Fine then, we're gonna take you and Itachi to Konoha. Let's go now." Sasuke ordered and carried Itachi on his back.

"Can I… join you?" Deidara asked.

"Fine whatever." He replied.

They got out from Akatsuki hideout as fast as they could. When they arrived in the outside, they found Naruto and Hinata were in exhaustion. Sasuke gave Naruto code to ran back to Konoha. They continued their journey to Konoha, even if Naruto and Hinata were in exhaustion. Suddenly, Sakura asked, " Naruto, why are you seemed so tired?"

"We found some traps. And we trapped. Then, we struggle to get out f the trap. We trapped about five times. So, we are tired." He explained.

"Oh, I see."

They have walked for one hour, but, the day started turn into night, so they decided to set the camp immediately before the day's darker. Naruto and Sasuke caught fish in the river nearby. Sakura, and Hinata cooked the dinner, Ino set the fire. Then, they ate the dinner together.

Ino, Hinata and Naruto fell asleep in their sleeping bag. Sakura, who had come back from taking water for nursing Itachi, look at Sasuke who hadn't sleep.

"Sasuke, you don't sleep?" She asked.

"I can't…" He replied without looking at Sakura.

"Don't worry of Itachi, I will take care of him. I'm a medic-nin, you know." She stated. But, there's no respond from Sasuke. He still didn't want to sleep.

Thirty minutes had passed. Sakura had finished healing Itachi, but, Sasuke still didn't want to sleep. She sighed, "Sasuke, if you don't want to sleep, you'll be sick."

"…" He didn't answer.

"I said, I can take care of Itachi, didn't I? So, don't worry... or you doubt my skill?"

"No, It's not that, Sakura… I'm worried about you."

"Sasuke, how many times I must say this? I AM NOT A KID THAT YOU MUST WORRY ABOUT."

"Sakura, but... Akatsuki is targeting you!"

They fell in silence. Few minutes had passed. They stare each other. Their eyes sight filled in sorrow. Suddenly, Sasuke embraced her. She shocked, don't know what to do.

"I don't want to lose you, Sakura." She cried. Sasuke laid her on her sleeping bag, "You should sleep, I will stay up." Sakura followed his order. She didn't want to make him more worried about her.

It's dawn. Itachi started to open his eyes. Whe he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw is Sasuke. "Sasuke…?"

"Ni-san… You awake." He smiled.

"I…I..."

"It's okay, Ni-san. I have forgiven you. But, you must promise me no to leave me again…"

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Author: Bwahahahaha!!! How's my story???!!!

Itachi: DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW....

Author: Yeah! I've make another story too, so read it, please... Oh...yeah... I forgot to say something, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Itachi: See you in the next chapter...

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8 The Arrival

Author: Hello, minna! Long time no see! Ehehehe, I've been very busy lately, so, sorry for the late, kay?? Well, I can't post the fic once a week, cuz I must study for my exam at the end of March. And you know what? I must go home at four in the afternoon after school from Monday to Saturday, sometimes at six! I REALLY AM DEAD. Cuz, I usually go home at two, not four or six.

Itachi: Yeah, yeah, She and I don't own NARUTO!

Author: Well, please enjoy!

* * *

The Arrival

RECAP

It's dawn. Itachi started to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw is Sasuke. "Sasuke…?"

"Ni-san… You awake." He smiled.

"I…I..."

"It's okay, Ni-san. I have forgiven you. But, you must promise me no to leave me again…"

"Sasuke…"

END RECAP

* * *

"Itachi, Orochimaru and Deidara betrayed us. What's your plan now, Boss?" Kisame asked Madara with curious eyes. He was really want to know what Madara's next plan is. Three of their new members have betrayed them. He was really curious to know 'what the hell is going on'

"We gonna use plan B." Madara replied. But, it wasn't enough to fill Kisame's curious head of course.

"Okay, should I tell the others?" Kisame asked him again.

"Nope, what if the others betrayed us too?" Madara replied and continued, "Besides, Itachi has known my real plans, we must get him back."

"You're right, Madara-sama. I'll go to find him." Kisame said and jump to another tree.

"Wait," Madara stopped him. "Tell Sasori to join you. And tell Zetsu to meet me at our new hideout this night. Twelve o'clock sharp."

"Okay, Boss. I'll tell them." He said and left Madara alone on the top of the highest tree in Konoha rain forest ( **I don't know if they have rain forest or something like that :D **)

"Hmm… Let's see if he can break my newest plan…" Madara muttered and then disappeared in to the forest.

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Naruto ran towards Konoha. They went home, except for Deidara who didn't went home, but escaped. About 2 hours, they have reached the Konoha gate. They came into Konoha village and ran towards Hokage's mansion.

They went into Hokage's room and reported their mission. They knocked hokage's room door and walked in. They met Sasuke's parents and Orochimaru who were reporting their mission result.

"Father, mother. Sir Orochi…" Sasuke stated.

"Well, it's good to see you again Sasuke…" Orochimaru smiled.

"Sasuke… Itachi!" His mother ran towards Itachi and hugged him. "My dear… you came back!" She cried in happiness.

Sasuke and his father smiled, followed by all the people in that room except Sakura who started to cry. She remembered her parents who have passed away. Sakura couldn't stand her tears again. Her tears wetted her cheeks, but when Sasuke looked at her, she tried to smile.

"So, how was it?" The Hokage asked.

"It wasn't really hard and… we have a guest from rock village, a spy." Sasuke explained.

Deidara walked in front of the Hokage's desk and intruded himself, "I am Deidara from rock village. I sent to Akatsuki as a spy and…"

Before Deidara could continue his sentence, Minato cut him off, "I know." And then he continued without looking at Deidara, "Congratulation on your success." He said by looking at Sasuke's team. "Now, I want Deidara, Orochimaru and Itachi stay here. Others are dismissed." He said.

Sasuke's team left the room. Ino went to her flower shop to help her mother in the shop. Naruto and Hinata went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. They wanted to eat ramen.

Sasuke and Sakura walked together towards Sakura's house. They walked in silence. Sakura looked at the road along the way. Sasuke looked at the sunny sky. Finally, they reached Sakura's house. Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it. They walked in.

Sakura walked into her room, leaving him alone in the living room. She was really tired, so that she wanted to take a little rest. Sasuke closed the front door and went to the kitchen. He made two cups of tea then brought it to the living room.

Sakura opened a window in her room. She sat on the edge of her bed. She looked into the sky. It was very clear that almost no clouds on it. She sighed. She wanted to sleep but, she couldn't. Sasuke was in her house. She knew that he wanted to talk about something important. So, She got up and walked out from her room into the living room.

"Have a seat, Sakura, I want to talk to you." He said as if the house was his. ( **WAHAHAHA. what an impolite guest…** )

"Hn. What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked and sat on a sofa in opposite direction from Sasuke so that they could see each other's faces without turning around.

"Have some tea…" He offered as if Sakura was his guest. ( **It's Sasuke the guest, not Sakura!** )

"Fine…" Sakura said then drank the tea. She began to impatient, "What is it Sasuke?!" She asked again in an impatient voice. She couldn't wait. Well, She is an impatient person.

"I know who had killed your parents." He said starting the conversation.

"What… No way… who was it? How do you know? Did you know from the fourth? Or you found it out by yourself?" Sakura asked him many question.

"I know it from my father." He said.

**Flash Back**

I took a day off from my school. I wanted to meet my parents. So, after the funneral, I went back to my house. I wanted to hear from my father, how could your parents died. I reached my house and opened the door.

"I'm home"

"Sasuke, you're home." my mother greeted.

"Where's father?"

"In the dining room, you must be missing him."

"Hn. I'll go to the dining room." I said and went to the dining room. I found my father was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Sasuke, you're home. Long time no see."

"Father, i want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How could Mrs. and Mr. Haruno died."

"Well, It was the akatsuki, an orange masked akatsuki named Tobi. He killed Mrs. Haruno. And... Mr. Haruno died because he protected me from Tobi's attack."

"Was there only one of the akatsuki?"

"No, There was two, a guy named Kisame and Tobi."

**End of flash back**

"So… it's Tobi… I'll go find out information about him." Sakura said and got up from her seat.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped her. "You must rest first… you seemed too tired…"

"No, I'm not tired…" She said dryly.

"Look at yourself… you look so pale Sakura, paler than usual." He stated.

"Fine… you're right…" She gave up. She knew that she was too tired and Sasuke was right, she had to rest.

"Good, I must go home now." Sasuke smiled and got out from her house.

"hhh…" Sakura sighed. She closed the front door and went back to her bed room. She walked in and locked the door. The window was still opened. She didn't close it to let the fresh air flow into her room. She laid her body on her bed, and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep. Because she was too tired, she had already slept within five minutes.

* * *

"Now, please report your mission. Start from Orochimaru." Minato commanded.

"Well, it was succeeded. I have known what madara plan is. Nothing special…." He answered.

"Deidara…" He stated.

"Well, same as Orochimaru."

"Good… because your village and Konoha have cooperated, you can stay here for a while before you come back to your village if you want."

"Thank you!" He cheered.

"Now, you two can go out… I want to talk alone with Itachi." He stated. Orochimaru and Deidara went out from the room.

"Itachi… do you know Madara's plan too, just like Orochimaru?"

"Yes sir."

"So, why do you act strangely these days?"

"I am not, sir."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine, Do you know who had kidnapped Sakura?"

"No sir."

"Did you met her in the hideout?"

"No sir."

"Thank you. You can go outside now."

"Okay, sir."

Itachi got up from his seat and walked out from the room. He walked to his home, where his family waiting.

"Itachi, you're home… the dinner is ready." His mother said as she let Itachi in.

"…" Itachi nodded and went to the dining room. The Uchiha ate their dinner together.

"Itachi, why did you say 'may be I can't come back anymore' in your letter?" His father asked.

"Because, if they know I am a spy from Konoha, they will definitely kill me." He replied.

"I see. But, I'm glad you're back, son…" His father stated.

"What about the Uchiha heir?" Sasuke asked.

"You can take that place, Sasuke…" Itachi stated.

"But, I can not take Ni-san's place… I'm not good as you…"

"No, you are even better than me, Sasuke… you can do it, believe me."

"Okay…"

They finished their dinner at eight. Then, they went to their own room. Sasuke couldn't sleep. He went to the roof and sat on it. He looked at the beautiful starry night. Suddenly, he heard steps voice. He looked down and saw Itachi who was running outside –going some where in the midnight-

Sasuke followed him.

* * *

Sakura woke up from her sleep. She got up from her bed and walked towards the window. "It's already night" She murmured. She closed the window and so did the curtain. She turned around and gasped.

"…Y…you…"

"Nice to meet ya!" A man with orange mask greeted and intruded himself, "I am Tobi from the Akatsuki!"

Sakura shocked.

"Sorry for disturb you and come into your room without permission. Well, it was your fault anyways, why you didn't close the window?" He said innocently.

Sakura froze. Tobi had a really strong aura. Tobi froze her. She couldn't move even if she tried. She tried to think. She focused her cakra to release her frozen body. Tobi walked towards her, drawing out his kunai.

* * *

Itachi walked towards Konoha Park. "That damns Kisame…" He murmured. He stopped when he reached the park. There was Kisame, standing still like a stone.

Suddenly, Kisame ran towards Itachi, drew out his samehada. He tore Itachi's body. In a flash, Itachi's body turned into hundred of small snakes. Kisame smirked.

"I know it's you Orochimaru…" He stated.

* * *

Itachi ran towards Konoha gate. And then, he walked out side the gate. He walked about an hour. Suddenly, a tail made of wood with sharp edge attack him directly. It wounded his body. Suddenly, his body exploded.

The owner of the tail appeared. He smirked behind his mask. "I know it's you Deidara… you've made me waiting…" He stated.

* * *

Suddenly, Tobi's attack was stopped by a kunai. Tobi's kunai and his kunai bumped against each other. Sakura shocked.

"Hello again…" Tobi stated and opened his mask with his other hand. He looked deep into his eyes. They eyes met each other. Sharingan met sharingan. And then he continued, "Itachi…"

* * *

A: Ahhh… that's my story… how's that??? Please REVIEW… okay???

Itachi: Ja NE


	9. Chapter 9 The True Uchiha Rules

A: OH… hello, minna, sorry for two months waiting. I didn"t mean it, but I had one-month exam, so I must prepared it and it took two months, so…. SORRYsorrySorrySorrySor…

Itachi: SHUT UP!!!

A: What the hell, I just apologize!

Itachi: Just do it once, you dumb bass author!

A: What did you say!!??? Heh, but that's okay, you'll see my revenge in the story!

Itachi: Heh, I'll wait…

* * *

RECAP

Suddenly, Tobi's attack was stopped by a kunai. Tobi's kunai and his kunai bumped against each other. Sakura shocked.

"Hello again…" Tobi stated and opened his mask with his other hand. He looked deep into his eyes. Their eyes met each other. Sharingan met sharingan. And then he continued, "Itachi…"

* * *

THE TRUE UCHIHA RULES

"Grand-grand pa…"

"Gah, don't joke with me. You can't fulfill your promise, can you?" Madara said in deeply sad tone.

"It's not like I can't… but…"

Itachi and Tobi stood, facing each others. Itachi's eyes filled with sorrow, madness and confusion at one time. He didn't know what to do, he just fell there. He can't fulfill his promise anymore. "Yeah… I can't do it anymore… it's… just a burden to me…"

"I see, then, I'll just kill the uchiha…"

"I won't let you do that!" Itachi attacked madara with his kunai. Suddenly, his attack stopped.

"Or, I would just kill this girl, heh…" Madara opened his mask and faced his eyes into Sakura's.

"NO!" Itachi shouted.

"Then, do it now! Since the heir of the uchiha is already here…" Madara smirked, pointing Sasuke that had already stood by Sakura's window.

"Sasuke!!!" Itachi shocked.

* * *

"Hmph, Kisame!!!" Orochimaru shouted, drawing out his kusanagi and ran towards kisame.

"Orochimaru, I won't forgive you!!" He said by pointing his samehada to Orochimaru and ran towards him.

Their swords bumped against each others, unfortunately Kisame's sword wasn't cut, but it tore. The thorns on kisame's samehada grew longer and tore the bandage that covered it. The thorns grew longer and tore orochimaru's skin.

He's bleeding. "Argh, shit!" he stepped backwards. "Sennei jashu!" Snakes appeared from his left arm, crawling towards Kisame, but Kisame's fast, he dodged them by jumping to a tree in the park.

Suddenly, the tree turned into a not very giant sized snake. It coiled Kisame's body so that he couldn't move. "Damn you!" he cursed.

Orochimaru didn't waste this moment, he jumped and stabbed his kusanagi into kisame's body. Kisame's body turned into water. He used substitution jutsu. Suddenly, plenty of water was coming from a road behind orochimaru. It washed and filled all konoha with water.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

Orochimaru swam up to the surface. Finally, he could stand on the water even if he was a little bit staggering. "Damn you, Kisame…" he cursed. He looked around, the water pressure had broken almost all wood houses around him. "Now, where the hell is you?" he murmured while panting deeply. He focused his chakra for searching him.

"Water style, water shark jutsu!"

A giant shark appeared under the water, under Orochimaru feet, ready to eat him anytime. The shark opened its mouth, wanted to swallow him. Orochimaru jumped to dodge it, but the shark's faster. He swallowed him. "Shit, if the citizens hadn't evacuated yet, they all might be dead already." Orochimaru mumbled then, blew himself with paper bombs. The shark and he exploded; it crushed more houses and building.

"Heh, exploded himself…? Is that really an Orochimaru?" Kisame asked himself. "What a fool san…" his words cut off by a sword that flew, and stabbed on his body. "This is…*cough*…*cough*…" his coughs were bleeding.

"Heh, now see, don't underestimate me! Hmm.. you'll die!" Orochimaru said and moved his fingers to control his sword, it stabbed deeper on Kisame's body and it even went through his body. His injury got worse. But, as we expected from Kisame, the Akatsuki of course he wouldn't die that fast…

Suddenly, Kisame's samehada grew bigger and bigger. It started to fuse with its owner body, Kisame. Orochimaru shocked and of course, he wouldn't let that happen. So, he ran towards Kisame with kusanagi in its position to poke. But, Orochimaru was unlucky. When he was gonna stabbed it into Kisame's body, an aura exploded around Kisame so that Orochimaru couldn't come any nearer to him. Orochimaru tried to attack Kisame again, but it was too late. Kisame and his samehada had already fused. Kisame had turned into a shark-human creature like.

"Now, this is my true form…" He said smirking. "Huge water prison jutsu!" He announced while forming hand signs. After that, huge amount of water swallowed Kisame and Orochimaru. They're in a huge water prison. Orochimaru tried to escape by swimming to the surface, but Kisame did the same thing as Orochimaru did too. And strangely, Orochimaru kept swimming and he hadn't made it yet to the surface. He started to run out oxygen. "Heh, you won't make Orochi-sama" Kisame said teasing.

"Damn you… why..? why he kept following me and why is this water prison have no ends?" He asked himself, trying to discover the truth. "Urgh…if I'm not fast I'll die for sure. I've got to figure it out." He mumbled. "But why he kept following me instead of standing still, anyway, the prison has no ends after all… wait, no way the prison has no ends… could it be.." Orochimaru swam to the surface again and Kisame kept following him.

"I've figure it out… finally…Urgh…shit I'm running out of oxygen!" He cursed. "I've got to use that jutsu…" he said in a deeply sad tone. Suddenly, Orochimaru turned into a giant white snake. "Hey, Kisame… this is my true form… now, I can breathe in the water… I'll finish you off!" He said and attack Kisame by lashing his tail to Kisame.

Because Kisame's a fish, he was really fast in the water, so he could avoid the attack. But, as you know, a snake can swim really fast too in the water. Orochimaru swam fast towards Kisame and Kisame swam away from him. (Finally they played swam and chase. Who will win?)

* * *

"Itachi ni-san… what do you mean with promise?" Sasuke asked.

"……" Itachi couldn't answer it. He just looked down to the floor with sad eyes yet, filled with anger and confusion.

"Answer me, Ni-san!" Sasuke insisted.

"I can't… Sasuke! It's just too painful to answer it!" Itachi snapped.

"Pa…painful…? What do you mean Ni-san?" Sasuke asked in anxiety.

"Well, Itachi, if you can't answer it for Sasuke, I'll answer it for you…" Madara said smiling. "As a respectable clan, we have rules my dear Sasuke. I'll explain it to you. At the first time, that's true Itachi is going to be the leader of the uchiha someday because, at first he was stronger, more skilled and can control sharingan better than you. After a while, I found out that actually your sharingan's potential is better than Itachi and all the uchiha need is a strong leader, not a trash like Itachi…" Madara finished explain and smiled innocently.

He walked towards Sasuke who had a really angry face and said, "Isn't it great my dear Sasuke..?"

"You bastard! You are the trash, not Itachi!!!" Sasuke shouted and drew his kusanagi, pointed it on Madara. Sasuke's eyes that filled in hatred had activated their sharingan. His sharingan looked even stronger and wilder than before.

"Well, Sasuke… hold it, I haven't finished yet… I want you to know more…" Madara's smirk even bigger now. "But, I forgot that we have a non-uchiha person here… we can't let her hear it…" Madara stepped slowly towards Sakura and whispered something into Sakura's ear within that, she fell asleep. Before she fell to the floor, Madara caught her and laid her in her bed.

"Now, let's begin…."

* * *

Orochimaru could finally catch Kisame with his tail. He coiled him. Kisame can't move, but Orochimaru felt like he has no power left. He realized that this water prison was absorbing chakra too. But, he knew that it was too late when he realized it. He had no power to kept his form so he turned into a normal Orochimaru again. Plus, his chakra had already been absorbed too much. He couldn't move anymore.

"I won… Orochi-sama…" Kisame said smirking. After looked at Orochimaru's unconscious body once more to confirm that he wouldn't woke up in sudden to attack him, Kisame stopped his huge water prison jutsu and walked towards Orochimaru's unconscious body to take him to Akatsuki's hideout. (Do you think it's just over?)

* * *

"When there are two brothers in uchiha's heir, we must choose the strongest between them. You've known that. And the weaker must obey what the stronger says. If the stronger has risen his mangekyou, the weaker must serve him his sharingan eyes… for perfecting the stronger's sharingan power."

"Wha…what?!" Sasuke shocked. "No way…it's too cruel… I don't want my brother doing that for me…" he said.

"But, that's my rule… how can you refuse it?" Madara asked back.

"I will refuse it!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"I will kill her then…" Madara threatened.

"No, that's okay… I will do it, someday… just don't kill Sakura." Itachi accepted.

"Ni-san, why... you…"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. At first I accepted this job because I want you to become stronger and use the power to protect this village. But when I met Sakura… I just can't bear it. I fell in love with her. And I want to refuse this job. But, when you said that you will refuse it, I realized that I've become so silly. I know I love Sakura, but, I love you more than her, Sasuke… Please, I just want to give it to you as a proof for my love as a brother to you…" Itachi said smiling.

"Ni-san… I just can't let you do this. I will never forgive myself if you do this, ni-san…"

"Hmph, then, I'll kill your entire clan and Sakura…"

"But…" Sasuke protested.

"As I said, you can't protested."

"Fine…" Sasuke said in disappointment.

"Well, I guess that's all I wanna talk to you, so goodbye!" Madara said and wore his mask and then fled out side from the window.

* * *

Itachi: Wai..wait… why do I have to do that? That's not fair!!!

Madara: cuz, it's my rule…

A: Yeah, but, I haven't show you all my revenge, itachi… you'll dead for sure BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA..

Madara: Shut your damned mouth, dumb bass author!!!!

A: What?! I just laughed! Is that wrong?

Madara: Yes! Because, You LAUGHED IN MY EAR!!!! TAKE THAT!!! (Yell in author ear)

A: UH….Uh.. I feel dizzy… I can't hear anything…

Itachi: Hmph, what a deaf author…how poor you are.

Madara: Btw, don't forget to review and read!!!

!JaNe!


	10. Chapter 10 UNDERESTIMATING EACHOTHER

A: Hey, readers! We meet again! Finally chapter 10.

Itachi: Hmph, I am still waiting for your revenge in the story, dumb bass author…

A: Don't call me dumb bass! You stupid Itachi! You'll see my total revenge!

Itachi: Fine. Let's see…

* * *

RECAP

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. At first I accepted this job because I want you to become stronger and use the power to protect this village. But when I met Sakura… I just can't bear it. I fell in love with her. And I want to refuse this job. But, when you said that you will refuse it, I realized that I've become so silly. I know I love Sakura, but, I love you more than her, Sasuke… Please, I just want to give it to you as a proof for my love as a brother to you…" Itachi said smiling.

"Ni-san… I just can't let you do this. I will never forgive myself if you do this, ni-san…"

"Hmph, then, I'll kill your entire clan and Sakura…"

"But…" Sasuke protested.

"As I said, you can't protest."

"Fine…" Sasuke said in disappointment.

"Well, I guess that's all I wanna talk to you, so goodbye!" Madara said and wore his mask and then fled out side from the window.

END RECAP

* * *

UNDERESTIMATING EACH OTHER

"Sasori-sama, we meet again, yeah… long time no see, un." Deidara greeted politely.

"Yes, Deidara but you've made me waiting." Sasori said coldly.

"You don't have to be so cold, sama… we've just met after a long time, right?" Deidara said and then sat down in front of Sasori. "Let's sit, can we talk about arts?"

"Yeah. But I prefer if we talk in battle. How does it sound?" Sasori offered.

"Well, let's do it…un." Deidara smirked and stood up.

Sasori (in hiruko mode) smashed Deidara with his tail, but he dodged it. He knew that Sasori's art was kugutsu and there was always poison in his kugutsu body. Deidara stayed alarmed and tried to concentrate. Sasori reach out his arm (hiruko's arm). His arm was made of good quality wood and opened the wood that covered his arm. There were many holes on his arm. He directed his arm to Deidara. Suddenly many needles popped out towards Deidara.

"Shit, un." He growled and avoided them. Unfortunately, the needles followed him. They turned towards Deidara. "Damn, you control it with kugutsu no justu,yeah?" He avoided it again and formed handsigns. "Explode!" He said as he threw his art to the needles. They exploded. The needles fell on the ground. Cakra rope that Sasori used to control the needle had been cut.

"You're stronger, Deidara… wanna play with hiruko longer?" Sasori smirked.

"Uh, no, un. I prefer play with your masterpiece…" Deidara answered and threw a few bombs to Sasori.

"Hmph…" Sasori shielded his body with Hiruko's tail.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Hiruko's tail had broken. "What the…" Sasori shocked. He didn't expect that hiruko's tail would be broken only by Deidara's bombs.

"Why, you thought my bombs are that weak? No, of course not. They're not that weak. I have created a brand new way to increase my bombs power. You shocked, Sasori-sama? I warned you. I'm not as weak as I was." With that he disappeared from Sasori's sight.

'I underestimated him…' Sasori thought and turned his guard on. He waited for Deidara. Five minutes passed and nothing happened. 'Damn, you always make me waiting…' He kept waiting until another five minutes passed. "Grr…" He growled. Sasori really IS not a patient person which means that he IS impatient, so never try to make him waiting.

"You're dead, Deidara!" He said as he activated all tools on hiruko. Thousands of needles popped out and flew throughout the area. The needles were really thin that we almost couldn't see it in the night's dark.

Deidara hid behind bushes not too far from Sasori. 'It's not gonna work at me, un." He chuckled. He formed handsigns and went hiding in the ground.

The thousand needles were thin, but they're very strong. They felled the trees around Sasori. After a few moments, the needles stopped. "Pant… shit, he pant still pant hiding…" He panted.

Suddenly hiruko exploded. It did explode into little pieces. 'I wonder if sasori-sama still alive, un.' Deidara thought. He still hid in the ground with his earth jutsu. 'But, no way sasori-sama is already dead. Right, No way. I know he is stronger than this, but where would he hide?' He asked himself. He focused his chakra to search him. And he found him. 'Time to act, un.' He popped out from the ground.

"Ne, I finally killed Sasori-sama, un. Mwahahahaha. I finally can do something for my village." He grinned.

Sasori realized Deidara's bombs before they exploded so he could get out of hiruko and hid behind the bushes. 'How interesting… since when Deidara stick his bombs on hiruko?' Sasori asked himself. After thinking for a while, he finally realized it. He did it when he exploded hiruko's tail. 'Yeah, there's no doubt about it. He did it on purpose, destroying hiruko's tail.'

Suddenly many black needles, made from somewhat black sand approached Deidara. There were ten black needles. They were so fast. Deidara couldn't avoid all of them. "Shit!" He growled. He could only avoid six of them. The others stabbed on his arm, leg and body. He fell to his knees. Blood flew out from the stab injuries. His body was too weak to stand. Plus, he felt that the needles had been poisoned.

Sasori got out from the bushes with his puppet. His appearance just like a fifteen-year old boy who wore akatsuki cloak and controlled the third Kazekage's real-doll (hito kugutsu).

'You must be kidding me, right? He's only 15 years old and I call him sama all the time?' He thought, shocked although there's no shock in his expression because he was just too exhausted to make expressions. 'Wait… that's not another puppet, isn't it?' He asked himself.

"Don't underestimate me, Deidara. Like you, I'm stronger than I was." He stared him with hatred filled eyes. He walked towards him and kicked him so that he totally fell to the ground. Then, he took back his third kazekage real-doll to its scroll.

Deidara looked at the hatred filled eyes. 'I see he's real…' he assured himself. "Argh… heheheh, sorry, sasori-sama… I... underestimate you." Deidara stated while trying to pull the needles out of his body. But, he couldn't move anymore. Something's stopped his arms and legs system.

"That's no use, Deidara. Your body systems have been stopped by my puppet's iron sand. And not only that, my poison has mixed with your blood. In fact, your life is going to be over within a day. I want to kill you slowly so I will leave you here. Bye, Deidara… " He turned around and walked away, but suddenly he turned to Deidara and said, "You know, it's not fun… you're dead too fast…" He smirked and walked away again.

"Well, I'm sorry but… no need to worry, cuz I'll make this battle funnier…un"

Sasori shocked and turned around. He didn't see anyone. 'Where's Deidara?' he thought.

BAM

Deidara punched Sasori on his face. 'What's this feeling? Why his face is so damn hard. It couldn't be a puppet, could it?' Deidara asked himself. Sasori flew a few meters behind but, Deidara didn't want to waste his time with his stupid thought, so Deidara chased him and kicked him on his chin up to the air. He flew a few meters high. Deidara didn't stop yet. He jumped higher than Sasori and landed one of his legs to Sasori's stomach and pushed him with full-force and full-speed down to the ground with his leg that landed on his stomach.

CRASH

Sasori landed super harshly on the ground which crashed his body into pieces. Deidara had already got off from his stomach a few seconds before he landed on the ground. Unlike Sasori, Deidara landed safely.

'No way, that's a puppet!' he thought seeing Sasori's body pierced into pieces.

Like I said, it's his body that crushed into pieces, not his head.

Suddenly, a scroll appeared and opened itself. A bunch of puppets appeared from it. And a round part of Sasori's body that had been separated from its crushed body flew towards one of the puppets. The puppet didn't have head and there's a hole on its chest. It flew to the hole and in instant, Sasori's still-one-piece-head fitted the without-head puppet.

Deidara's jaw straight opened almost fell.

"Now, Deidara… I want to ask you. How did you escape from my deadly iron sand and poison?"

* * *

"He escaped…" Sasuke said in sad tone.

"He's not. He waits for me in the usual place…" Itachi explained.

"Wait for you?"

"Yes. We've got something to negotiate…"

"Is it about that damned cruel Uchiha's rules?"

"Kind of…" Itachi said.

"Ni-san… Why did this happen? Why are Uchiha's rules so cruel?" Sasuke's tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know… It's Madara…" Itachi smiled forcefully. "Don't cry Sasuke, don't cry… we'll get out of this problems. I promise…" He said determined.

Sasuke held his tears. "Right. We'll get out of this together…" He put his hands on Itachi's. They made promise that night, when despair almost crushed their destiny. They knew that only if they struggled for it, they would get what they deserved.

* * *

Kisame walked towards Orochimaru's unconscious body as he turned into his normal form. He take his samehada with him. When Kisame had already in front of Orochimaru, in a flash, Orochimaru's right hand was already in Kisame's left hand. Their hands made handsigns. Orochimaru did this one forcefully on Kisame, he hugged Kisame with his other arm and formed another handsigns with his left hand. He smirked. 'Good bye every one…'

"Damn, What the hell are you doing, hugging me?" Kisame growled without realizing that his left hand had already made handsigns. He didn't realize it. What a shame for an S-rank criminal like him, just because he embarrassed, that didn't mean he can focus only in one thing. And that thing was Orochimaru hugged him.

ONE SECOND AFTER KISAME GROWLED.

BAM CRASH BAM CRASH BAM CRASH

Orochimaru exploded

Kisame exploded

They exploded

The ground was shaking because the explosion. It's over… their battle had come to and end. A very unexpected end. They both died. But, the samehada had been thrown and flew high and landed on a house roof.

BAM

The house roof crashed. "What the hell, I'm sleeping and my house roof crashed?" A blond person growled and checked what had crushed his/her house roof. "I wonder if I have seen this sword before…" The blond murmured and took the sword. "ARGH!" The blond yelled. The sword tore the blond skin. (A/N: What is his/her reaction when the sword tore his/her hands?" )

* * *

"Sasuke, I need to meet Madara now. He doesn't like waiting." Itachi said as he stood up.

"Where's the usual place?"

"About a mile from Konoha gate, to the west, you'll see a big cave. That's the usual place. But, never go there before you asked to." Itachi explained.

"What if Madara hurt you?"

"You can go to search me if I don't come back for more than 24 hours."

Sasuke just nodded.

"Later, Sasuke."

"Later…"

Itachi left Sasuke alone in Sakura's room. He sighed. He got an explain duty now. Well, He had to explain it to her… or else… she might doesn't want to talk with him forever. But the question is, how can he explain it to her? what if she shocked?

* * *

A: How was it? Hope ya like it! Tell me in a review, yeah!

Itachi: Listen, dumbass author, why I must made that stupid promise with sasuke?

A: Because you must to or else my story won't stay as planned.

Itachi: you've planned all of these stupid scenes?

A: Aa, and you will be more angrier than this in the next chapter, Itachi.

Itachi: What? What will you do to me?

A: Ne, No way I reveal it now, you'll see in the next chapter! And GUESS! Who's the blond person?

JaNe-in The next chappter!


	11. Chapter 11 This is The Real Plan

A: Hi minna, I'm so sorry for the late. I was in dormitory and I have so many activities, so… plus my internet connection has broken again. I'm sorry…

Itachi: stop your sorry and just begin the story!

A: okay stupid idiot!

Itachi: what did you say?

A: Enjoy ;)

* * *

RECAP

Itachi left Sasuke alone in Sakura's room. He sighed. He got an explain duty now. Well, He had to explain it to her… or else… she might doesn't want to talk with him forever. But the question is how can he explain it to her? What if she shocked?

END RECAP

* * *

This is the Real Plan

"Shit! How can I explain it to Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself. His mind already thought how to explain the situation. Suddenly, Sakura started to open her eyes. She blinked and saw Sasuke in her room, walking around and around. She sat down on her bed, confused.

"Um… Sasuke?" She called.

"Wh..what!" he shocked and turned to face her. "Sakura, you're awake…" he said in relief.

"Yes, but I want to ask you something… what is actually going on?" she asked with curiosity and worries in her eyes.

"Uh..well, actually…"

FLASH BACK

"When there are two brothers in uchiha's heir, we must choose the strongest between them. You've known that. And the weaker must obey what the stronger says. If the stronger has raised his mangekyou, the weaker must serve him his sharingan eyes… for perfecting the stronger's sharingan power."

"Wha…what?" Sasuke shocked. "No way…it's too cruel… I don't want my brother doing that for me…" he said.

"But, that's my rule… how can you refuse it?" Madara asked back.

"I will refuse it!" Sasuke shouted.

"I will kill her then…" Madara threatened.

END FLASHBACK

"And we just could silent until he fled" Sasuke lied.

"Really… it must be so hard for you and your brother, Sasuke…"

"Yeah…" he replied in low voice.

* * *

Itachi ran as fast as he could to reach the cave where he and Madara would meet. His heart beat so fast. He knew the things that Madara said to Sasuke wasn't his real plan. Because he knew that Madara wouldn't be so nice that he would tell him the truth. He had to be fast or else Madara would give him punishments, because there's no way Madara would kill him. He had the key to his plans.

Itachi's run step was getting faster and faster from time to time. His heart beat like it wanted to pop out from his chest. He had already too tired. "Shit, you Madara…. What did you put into my body?" he asked himself. He knew from his uncontrollable tired that his body had been filled with toxic.

Thirty minutes later, he had already arrived in front of the cave. Madara sat down on a rock in front of it. He read a scroll, it looked like that scroll was really important. A minute later he rolled the scroll back and tied it. "Itachi, you arrived…" he said as he put the scroll on the ground.

Suddenly, Itachi fell to his knees. "Argh! What did you put into my body?" He growled, fighting with the hurts feeling in his body.

Madara stood and walked towards Itachi. "I didn't put anything to your body. But I did put toxic to your food ten days ago." He smirked and opened his mask, threw it to the ground. Itachi's face was really pale. His breath and heart beat were getting faster and faster. Then he fell to the ground.

"H…how could you…is this the peak of your plan?"

"Yes, It is. You still remember our plan, right?"

"*pant*…*pant*…*pant*…yeah, I still remember YOUR plan…" he replied angrily.

"Hey, hey, don't angry. I will fulfill my promise like in our negotiation." He said pulling Itachi's body and lifted it on his back. "Let's come in." he said as he walked into the cave. He laid him on the cave floor. He formed hand signs and suddenly the cave mouth closed, then it sank into the ground.

The cave vanished.

Itachi leaned on the cave wall. His body started to stiff. He couldn't move almost all parts of his body even an inch. He just could move his eyes, fingers and mouth. His voice was really low like a really soft whisper. His breaths were heavy and hot. His body temperature was really hot. He had a really bad cold. He closed his eyes, "Shit…" he growled in whisper.

"Let's continue our plan, Itachi-san…" Madara sat in front of him. "I want to tell you that you will die in six month from now." He crossed his feet. "And you will be dying until you die from now." He announced. "And because Sasuke has hated me so much, he'll train hard to kill me for six month then you die, he will definitely be the strongest Uchiha leader. Then, I'll influence him to betrayed Konoha by using 'that girl', and then Uchiha'll destroy the whole Konoha. The end. And my revenge will be complete, my ambition. Khu…khu…khu… He finished his sentence and laugh maniacally.

Itachi did listen to him even if his eyes closed. But this time, the black mist took his consciousness.

* * *

Naruto found the samehada broke his house. "It's like Kisame's… What is actually happening?" he asked himself. He changed his pajamas and got his weapons pocket, took the samehada and went out. He shocked.

"Wh..what happened?" He saw many houses destroyed and the left ones were just the rubbles. Then he saw Sasuke and Sakura ran towards Hokage's mansion. "Oh my gosh! Dad, what's actually happening?" He screamed and followed them."Sasuke! Sakura! What's happening?" He yelled and caught them up.

"Ah, Naruto, Akatsuki is attacking konoha. Madara has fled, Kisame and Orochimaru has died and Deidara is still fighting with Sasori in the konoha forest in front of the konoha gate. So, we're gonna report it to the hokage." Sakura replied.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei told us on the way. He said that he had to do something else so that we must report it." Sasuke added.

"Right, I'm with you." Naruto stated. They ran as fast as they could so that they could arrive asap. But, Sakura's movement was getting slower and slower. Her pale skin was getting paler. She fell to the ground. "Sakura!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped moving. They turned around to help Sakura. She tried to get up, unfortunately she fell again. "Akh…!" She screamed. "I'm sorry… ju..just leave me and report to the hokage. Our village condition is the first priority." She stated. Her breaths were heavy and it all cleared that the possibility of toxic in her body increased.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sasuke growled warily. "Your condition is strange and you must be brought to the hospital!" He shouted.

"Oh, please Sasuke! I'm a medical ninja, don't forget it!" She snapped.

"But you even can't walk, Sakura-chan!" Naruto added.

"Oh, come on you guys! I can walk!" Sakura said and tried to stand, then she stepped. And she really did it. "See?"

"But…" Naruto and Sasuke complained.

"No buts! I can do this my self and please throw away your selfishness, our first priority is our village, not me." Sakura said smiling.

"But… Sakura you're being in danger!" Naruto said.

"I'm not, trust me, I promise we'll meet at the hospital after your report." She smiled again.

"Sakura, take this scroll with you, open it if you're in danger." Sasuke gave a black scroll to her.

"Thanks." She replied. Then he turned around and ran following Naruto towards Hokage mansion.

Sakura huffed. She leaned on rubble behind her. She sat on the ground, still leaning on it. She closed her eyes. Her teeth greeted. She bit her own lips. The blood flew on her lips to the chin. Her tears fell upon her cheeks. She cried. "What's wrong with me?" She asked to herself.

"You wanna know?" Madara suddenly appeared in front of her, without the mask. Shocked, she reflex by throwing kunai to him. "Well, don't be so rude, young lady. That's not a good attitude, no?" He smiled.

"What on earth do you want from me… after kidnapping me and then what? You killed my parents and let me be the last harunos. What is your purpose? Do you get any advantages?" She asked angrily, still leaning on the rubble.

"Well, not really, no… Are you stupid? Of course yes… but, I think no… because it doesn't influence you much…"

'What the hell is this grandpa thinking?' Sakura thought. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm… so that I could use you for some purposes…" He smirks. "Come on, you need to follow me…" He lifted her body and carried her on his back. She tried to release his grip, but she was powerless. She couldn't use her chakra anymore. She just stayed still without moving.

Madara used mind-time transfer jutsu, so that they could instantly get in to the cave. He put her down in a dark room. Then locked the door as he said, "Have fun with your roommate…"

'What does that mean?' She asked to her self again. "This… room is so dark…. Where's the switch?" She searched on the wall to find the switch. She found it. She clicked it. The light was on and she shocked. "Itachi-san!"

Itachi was woken up by a loud girl voice. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura's worry face. 'The hell, you Madara… I'll surely kill you this time…' he thought.

"Uh… are you okay Itachi?" She asked.

"Yes… I'm okay… no need to worry…" He stated.

"No, you're not okay… please laid down, I'll examine you."

"Sigh…fine.." He lay on the floor. Sakura brought out her medical tools from a white box. "Where did you find it?"

"On the corner of this room. Unbutton your shirt please." She examined Itachi's body with the tools.

"Why don't you use your chakra?"

"I… somewhat can't use it…" She chuckled. Itachi got up and buttoned his shirt. "Wait… I haven't finished yet."

"No, this is already enough. My illness can't be cured without chakra, Sakura." He smiled. "And this is serious too… why suddenly you can't use your chakra?"

"I…don't know… maybe it's toxic."

"Madara, huh?" Itachi tried to get up but he couldn't. He sighed… 'When will this pain gone… Madara… are you planning to add my pain again…?"

"Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"Why you don't have any intends to get out of here?"

"Hmm… no, it's not like that… I'm still thinking of the plan, Sakura…patience…"

"Then I'll help you."

"No need to."

"Why?"

"Because I can think it by my self." Itachi said closing his eyes, thinking. He shocked. Sakura hold his hand, "Itachi, you're acting weird…"

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are! Tell me what actually is going on?" Sakura were angry and worried. "Please…"

Itachi sighed. "Actually, I'm going to die six month later from now."

"Wh…" Sakura shocked.

"See, I don't want you to be shocked and worried about me." Itachi lay down again, closing his eyes.

"But, how?"

"Toxic from Madara. Well, it sure is painful to know when you'll die but you can't do anything…" Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"I…I'm sorry…" Sakura's tears flew along her cheeks.

"Now, don't cry…" Itachi looked at her eyes. "You're crying and your eyes will come red." He chuckled.

"Th…that's not it! You…you're gonna die in sixth month! How are we going to get out of this problem?" She stood up and said with angry and worry voice.

"It's okay… I promise I won't die in six months." He chuckled again.

Sakura cried. She leaned her self on a desk behind her. "Really… then, I promise that I'll find the medicine that can cure you." She tried to smile.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sleep first before thinking how we can get out of here, right?" Itachi closed his eyes.

"Do as you please." Sakura smiled. She got up and walked to a corner not far from Itachi and slept.

'Madara…what is your real plan actually? Will you keep your granpa-promise?' Itachi opened his eyes again and looked at the dark ceiling. 'Sigh, I must think…how to escape tomorrow, or else she'll angry with me.' He chuckled, then closed his eyes and started to think. "Focus…focus, Itachi…" He said to himself. He focused all his senses and his remains chakra to sniff and feel how far they were from the way out. In three minutes he's already known where they were. "Damn, you…Madara. The only way out left is to break this place and go up from the ceiling, because it's down in the ground." He chuckled and closed his eyes again. He fell asleep.

* * *

With Naruto and Sasuke…

"Where's The Hokage?" Sasuke said loudly.

"On his room, sir… you may come in." The door keeper said.

They came in.

"Dad, this is serious!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me. I know, explain the situation." Minato commanded.

"Madara has escaped. We knew what his plan and Itachi's following him to convince his real plan. Deidara is still fighting with that damned Sasori. Kisame and Orochimaru was dead and that caused a damned EXPLOSION and that THIS caused a damned stupid REAL damage!" He yelled at his father again.

"I see… explain his plan…" He said while rubbing his left ear.

Then, Sasuke explain Madara's plan.

"I see… then, please go to this point." Minato pulled out a map from his pocket and show the extraction point to them.

"Okay, but can we go to the hospital first?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you must hurry go to the extraction points. Cuz, we don't know what will happen there next and when something will happen there." Minato forbid.

"But, sakura is on serious illness and now on her way to the hospital." Sasuke complained.

"I know. That doesn't matter. Tsunade is in the hospital and I'll command her to wait for Sakura. And don't worry… If the worst case happens, I'll send Tsunade to search her." Minato calmed Sasuke down.

"Fine…" Sasuke stated then turned around. He stepped out of that large room and ran towards the direction of the extraction point.

"Dad, I'm going ahead…." Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke.

"Sakura… I now know what is waiting in front of you… Your heart is the key…" Minato mumbled.

* * *

A: How's that? I'm really sorry for the late, kay?

Itachi: Who gave you the idea that I'll die in six months?

A: It's me myself. !n"_"n!


	12. Chapter 12 Sakura's Heart Part 1

A: Hey, everyone.. sorry, I don't updated all these time… I'm really busy since I'm at the dorm now.

Itachi: Yes, she's really busy with her stupid things, forgive her okay?

A: Shut up… -_-

* * *

**SAKURA'S HEART**

**(Part 1)**

**Recap**

CRASH

Sasori landed super harshly on the ground which crashed his body into pieces. Deidara had already got off from his stomach a few seconds before he landed on the ground. Unlike Sasori, Deidara landed safely.

'No way, that's a puppet!' he thought seeing Sasori's body pierced into pieces.

Like I said, it's his body that crushed into pieces, not his head.

Suddenly, a scroll appeared and opened itself. A bunch of puppets appeared from it. And a round part of Sasori's body that had been separated from its crushed body flew towards one of the puppets. The puppet didn't have head and there's a hole on its chest. It flew to the hole and in instant, Sasori's still-one-piece-head fitted the without-head puppet.

Deidara's jaw straight opened almost fell.

"Now, Deidara… I want to ask you. How did you escape from my deadly iron sand and poison?"

**End Recap**

* * *

Deidara shoke his head and smirked. "That's a secret, un…" But suddenly, Deidara felt something strange inside his body. 'What the hell… this must be poison' he thought. "Damn you, Sasori! When did you put the toxic into my body?" Deidara yelled. His teeth greeted. He fell to the ground.

"When? It's when I threw out the needles from Hiruko. The poison has spread all around the ground, meanwhile you hid under the ground. You're unlucky today" He smirked.

"You…Shit!" Deidara couldn't move anymore.

"You'll die right here, right now!" Sasori snapped back. He moved his fingers up and down to control his ultimate brand new kugutsu. He made the kugutsu from the trees around him using his ultimate ninjutsu, instant kugutsu maker. The kugutsu was really big. It was about three meters high. Then he moved his fingers again. The kugutsu spinned, making a huge cyclone.

"Damn, I will die here, huh?" Deidara whispered.

"Dragon giant fire ball-jutsu!" within a silver flash came, the jutsu spread around the cyclone kugutsu. It was getting larger until the cyclone kugutsu burned to ashes and it vanished. Kakashi appeared in front of Sasori's face. "Hey, how's life?" he greeted. Sasori froze after seeing at the burned kugutsu, shocked when kakashi greeted him that he didn't have any time to make even one move before Kakashi used his tsukoyomi. Sasori fell to the ground, then Kakashi sealed him into a big scroll. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked and helped Deidara to stand.

"It seems that the toxic's effect has begun." Deidara shook his head. His face became paler.

"I see, we need to quick." Kakashi hold Deidara on his back and went back to Konoha's hospital with the silver flash.

* * *

Itachi woke up and turned on the lamp. He saw Sakura who was still sleeping. He got up and packed his things. He felt really weak with just a little chakra and toxin in his body. His throat suddenly felt so bad then he coughed. "*cough* *cough*" he covered his mouth with his hands, he coughed again and blood came out from his mouth. His face became paler. He coughed so many times and blood kept coming out from his throat. He tried to take a glass of water on a table not far from him. He drank the water but the effect was he even coughed more and blood had already spread on the floor. He leaned on a wall behind him. "I can't do this… I have no power left." He sighed.

Sakura woke up after hearing Itachi's voice. She got up turned around and shocked. She looked at the bloody floor and sitting Itachi. She ran towards him. "Oh my gosh! Itachi-san what happened?" she asked warily.

Itachi looked at her. "I *cough* don't know. I'm *cough* exhausted." Itachi was still coughing and blood kept coming out from his throat when he coughed. "I can't *cough* stand it *cough* anymore." He smiled with sadness and despair on his face.

Sakura smiled. "Don't ever think that you'll die. You can go through this." Sakura formed hand signs. Her body glowed pink. Sakura petal tattoos spread all over her body. "**The savior will surely come… and for sure you'll stand until the end…**" she read a spell that makes the petal tattoos glowed pink. Then, her eyes turned in to pink. Now that her body glowed pink. "My chakra now has worked again. I'll surely heal you with this." She held both of itachi's hands and transferred her chakra which made him calmer.

"Thank you…" he smiled a faint smile.

Sakura packed all her things and itachi's things. She put them in two bags. Then she held the bags with her left hand meanwhile her right hand held Itachi's body. "Have you found out the way out of here?" She asked.

"Yes. Were…*pant.. underground…" he answered.

"I see. Itachi, we will get out of this place. Right now!" sakura held the bags on her back. She focused her chakra to her left hand. Then, to her feet. She jumped and punched the ceiling then flew up ahead until they reach the ground. "Let's go!" she ran as fast as she can from that place. She finally knew where they were. 'It's not that far from konoha, we can made it before night!' she thought.

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura Haruno?" Madara's asked with a deadly sweet tone.

"Damn! You JERK!" she cursed. She laid Itachi on the ground, near a tree and put their things beside him. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" one more her appeared and sit beside Itachi. "One on one. Let's end this!" she stated seriously.

"Where that brave comes from? You were frozen and just looked like a scaredy cat back at your house that night…" he smiled and opened his mask. The Uchiha activated his sharingan. The red bloody eyes turned into mangekyou. "You're the one who forced me to use this…" he smirked.

"I…was just shocked! Even you use the mangekyou do you think you'll beat me that easily? Then you'll underestimate the Harunos!" She yelled and focused her chakra more.

"Hmph… all Harunos are the same. Selfish, bunch of jerks!" Madara shouted angrily. He lost his temper.

"We're not! You are the jerks!"

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think the person who made the Uchiha rules? IT'S THE DAMNED FAMILY OF YOURS! THE HARUNOS!" he snapped, forgetting the fact that Sakura didn't know the rules. (even though Sasuke had explained it to her, still Madara didn't know that right?)

"The cruel rules? My family made it? Are you crazy? What's the connection between Uchihas and Harunos? Don't talk NOSENSE!"

"You don't know anything youngster, but you deserve to die! All Harunos must die!" Madara attacked her directly with his brand –new sword.

"You like it? Satisfy? So that's true… my family did create it. So if I die, you'll take back that rules right? There's no body from Haruno that can force you to do that again, right?" Sakura stated. She stayed still, even if Madara's sword had already stabbed her liver.

"You believed me? What a weird Harunos…" he stated in amazement.

**FLASH BACK**

**5 years ago**

"I want to go to toilet…" Sakura stated, getting up from her bed and turned the lamp on. It was past midnight and she still could hear voices from living room. She walked without sound and saw the living room's lamp was still on. She eaves dropped.

"We must force him to do this. For the Haruno's pride…" an old man ordered.

'That's my grandpa…'

"But, we can just try to negotiate and make peace with the Uchihas, dad…" a soft woman voice brought suggestion.

"That can't be it! We must force him. It's to protect the village too!" the old man yelled.

"But father, Konoha is safe enough right now… and we can't just make that a burden to Uchihas…" a male voice replied the old man's words.

"You think? The attack from the enemy can happen any time! And don't you remember why is our clan just has a few members right now? It's because of them! " the old man snapped again. "When we, the Harunos must sacrificed our lives just because of the uchihas were late to arrive at the battlefield of Kyubi!"

"Father… calmdown your self.." the woman voice stated.

'This can't be… I shouldn't be hearing this….' She stated and walked away, went to the bath room.

**END FLASH BACK**

"I believe in you because I have known that my family did create it. But I denied it all o these years." Sakura stated.

"You why you.. don't want to kill me…?" Madara stated.

"Revenge won't solve anything… I know that well… I really wanted to kill you… but, if I killed you, will my parents came back to me? No is the answer…" Sakura's bleeding is increasing.

"You… I'm .. sorry..." Madara fell to the ground. "Please, heal yourself…"Madara said, his body was shaking.

"Me… may be it's too late now… my bleeding is worsen." She kneeled.

"You promised to cure Itachi, … don't give up yet, Sakura…" Madara supported her.

"I.."

"Sakura!" Madara yelled and hold her in his embrace. "I'm sorry…" Madara Got up and told the other Sakura to bring Itachi. "We're going to Konoha…" He said and walked towards other Sakura and Itachi. The he formed hand signs and disappeared within a puff.

* * *

"We're almost at the extraction point…" Sasuke sighed.

"Let's save the citizen, Teme!" Naruto yelled in spirit.

"Hn.." he was worried about her. 'Sakura… why… I'm so worried about you…"

* * *

A: So that was the story...

hope you like it! =)

Ja NE!


	13. Chapter 13 Sakura's Heart Part 2

**Sakura's Heart **

**(Part 2)**

Recap

"Revenge won't solve anything… I know that well… I really wanted to kill you… but, if I killed you, will my parents came back to me? No is the answer…" Sakura's bleeding was increasing.

"You… I'm .. sorry..." Madara fell to the ground. "Please, heal yourself…"Madara said, his body was shaking.

"Me… may be it's too late now… my bleeding is worsen." She kneeled.

"You promised to cure Itachi, … don't give up yet, Sakura…" Madara supported her.

"I.."

"Sakura!" Madara yelled and hold her in his embrace. "I'm sorry…" Madara Got up and told the other Sakura to bring Itachi. "We're going to Konoha…" He said and walked towards other Sakura and Itachi. The he formed hand signs and disappeared within a puff.

End Recap

* * *

Five years later…

A couple walked together in the snowy day. It was really cold in the street market, but the thick clothes that they wore make them feel warmer.

"Hina-chan… what do you think about Sakura-chan's condition right now?" A twenty years old blonde asked his fiancée in soft yet sad demeanor.

"I don't know Naruto-kun… she's not been found anywhere since last five years… but, I still believe she's alive. And… if she isn't, we don't know what will happen to Sasuke, right?" Hinata answered her fiancé's question and added her opinion firmly but sad. Her violet eyes fused into his blue eyes. She caught a worry tone from his eyes and words every times they talk about Sakura. She didn't felt betrayed somehow she knew that Naruto would love her forever, but she was really worried about him who had thought of Sakura and Sasuke all these years.

"Yeah… Sasuke's been thinking about her all of these years. Why she won't come back? Even Madara and Itachi can't be found any where! It's so frustrating!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

A pink haired creature walked past them. Time was like stopped for the couple. They checked once again what they saw by rubbing their eyes. Then, when the crowd suddenly left, they saw the full picture of the creature through their eyes. A pink haired woman with long hair and dark blue sweater walked towards the food shop. Her hair was tied into a low pony tail with dark blue ribbon. She wore a pink skirt that reached her knee with a dark blue boots that reached her mid calf. The rest of her feet were covered with long thick socks. And the last, a pair of soft yet strong emerald eyes showed happiness in their light which were fitted perfectly on her pale face.

"Sakura…" Naruto mumbled a name to call that woman. And yes, that woman turned around to see who was calling her name.

"Na…naruto…" silence fell into the sudden meeting. The woman's pale face turned paler. She ran towards Naruto and gave him a really tight brotherly hug. Naruto hugged her back. They both cried in happiness. Hinata was crying too, her face was totally red because of happiness.

The both best friends broke their hug. Then Sakura hugged Hinata tightly. "I'm home… brother, sister…" she mumbled as she broke her hug and smiled.

'What's this feeling?' Hinata asked herself. She did hug her, but she didn't feel any chakra sign that flew in her body.

"Sakura-chan… I knew it… you won't leave us alone… you won't, right?" Naruto said as he was shaking. "Why did the hell you leave us alone? Even if you come back… you even didn't send me a letter! I was dead worrying about you, Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he hugged her again. He broke the hug, kneeled and fell in to sob. Hinata hugged and comforted him.

"I…I'm so sorry, Naruto… I didn't mean to leave you… it's just the situation… that leaded me to do that.. please, understand…" Sakura stated her reason while shaking.

Naruto felt calmer but as soon as he felt that, suddenly he felt something strange. "Sakura, where did your chakra go?" he asked firmly, not sobbing anymore.

"It's…I hide it." Sakura answered and came up without any good reason.

"So… you hide it? What is it for? Is there someone who wants to catch you? It's in konoha and perfectly safe!" Naruto stood up and asked her again firmly.

"Well…that's…"

"You have no chakra anymore Sakura-chan…" Hinata cut Sakura's reason after made sure of what she thought just now, by activating her byakugan.

Naruto couldn't believe of what his fiancée said. He tried to sense her chakra as well but he found something strange. It wasn't like people who hid their chakra, it's more like people who lost it. "Hina-chan is right… Sakura…why? How? Explain it to us..." Naruto begged in shocked tone.

Sakura closed her eyes. She knew it, once she met her friends, she couldn't resist anymore, even if still she thought that this was better than meeting accidentally with **him**. "Will you forgive me, if you hear my story?" she asked her friends, trying to reassure herself.

"Yes. I promise, Sakura-chan… as long as you tell us the truth. And you know, I never break my promises…" Naruto replied firmly then followed by a nod from Hinata.

"Fine then… I was kidnapped by Madara when you and him left me at that time when we wanted to report to Hokage at the time of war, remember?" she began the story. "Madara took me to his hideout. At that time, my body was poisoned so that I couldn't use any chakra. Then he put me in a room. That's where I met Itachi who had been poisoned and would be died in six month from that time." Sakura paused and stared at them blankly.

"Itachi isn't dead, is he?..." Naruto stated then realized that Sakura didn't respond to what he had said. "Sakura…?" Naruto asked.

"Oh..yeah, I'm sorry…I was thinking what has happened these times of years. And… he isn't dead and still fresh alive." Sakura reassured her friends. "I used my secret jutsu to flee from his hideout, too bad… he found us. We fought."

**Flash Back**

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura Haruno?" Madara's asked with a deadly sweet tone.

"Damn! You JERK!" she cursed. She laid Itachi on the ground, near a tree and put their things beside him. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" one more her appeared and sit beside Itachi. "One on one. Let's end this!" she stated seriously.

"Where that brave comes from? You were frozen and just looked like a scaredy cat back at your house that night…" he smiled and opened his mask. The Uchiha activated his sharingan. The red bloody eyes turned into mangekyou. "You're the one who forced me to use this…" he smirked.

"I…was just shocked! Even you use the mangekyou do you think you'll beat me that easily? Then you'll underestimate the Harunos!" She yelled and focused her chakra more.

"Hmph… all Harunos are the same. Selfish, bunch of jerks!" Madara shouted angrily. He lost his temper.

"We're not! You are the jerks!"

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think the person who made the Uchiha rules? IT'S THE DAMNED FAMILY OF YOURS! THE HARUNOS!" he snapped, forgetting the fact that Sakura didn't know the rules. (even though Sasuke had explained it to her, still Madara didn't know that right?)

"The cruel rules? My family made it? Are you crazy? What's the connection between Uchihas and Harunos? Don't talk NONSENSE!"

"You don't know anything youngster, but you deserve to die! All Harunos must die!" Madara attacked her directly with his brand –new sword.

"You like it? Satisfy? So that's true… my family did create it. So if I die, you'll take back that rules right? There's no body from Haruno that can force you to do that again, right?" Sakura stated. She stayed still, even if Madara's sword had already stabbed her liver.

"You believed me? What a weird Harunos…" he stated in amazement.

"I believe in you because I have known that my family did create it. But I denied it all of these years." Sakura stated.

"You why you.. don't want to kill me…?" Madara stated.

"Revenge won't solve anything… I know that well… I really wanted to kill you… but, if I killed you, will my parents came back to me? No is the answer…" Sakura's bleeding is increasing.

"You… I'm .. sorry..." Madara fell to the ground. "Please, heal yourself…"Madara said, his body was shaking.

"Me… may be it's too late now… my bleeding is worsen." She kneeled.

"You promised to cure Itachi, … don't give up yet, Sakura…" Madara supported her.

"I.."

**End Flash Back**

"Wha…WHAT?" Madara did that all to you?" Naruto yelled and calmed down by Hinata.

"Yes… but he did apologize to me. And… he is my adoptive father now…" Sakura said, a little unsure, afraid if her friends got angry.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled again which calmed down again by Hinata.

"That's okay, naruto…" Hinata stroked his hair. "Um… Sakura, how about your chakra?" Hinata asked, turning back to their first question.

"It vanished forever, because I used my forbidden jutsu from Tsunade-sensei. A jutsu that can cure all kind of disease, including poisoned. 'Bannoujido no jutsu*' with that jutsu, I tried to cure Itachi, but it took five years, so I decided to not meet all of you, because, to use that jutsu, I must isolated my self. Even, at first, Madara took me to Konoha hospital, but I awoke from the faint then ordered him to move to Harunos hideout and start to cure Itachi." Sakura ended her explanation with a genuine smile.

"You… do that…all…" Hinata stammered of what she heard.

"Yes. I did. In fact, my father and Itachi are waiting for me in the inn right now, so if you don't mind… please, excuse me…" Sakura excused going back.

"We'll go to the inn also." Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Okay, let's go." Sakura nodded and leaded the way.

* * *

"I'm home…" Sakura opened the door and gasped at the view.

Sasuke was going to strike Madara with his chidori. And Madara kneeled and bleeding at the corner of the room meanwhile Itachi was lying weakly on the bed. "NO! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and ran to protect Madara while Sasuke was striking him. The chidori went through her left shoulder.

Sasuke shocked of what Sakura did. He was too shocked to move. Naruto and Hinata ran towards Sakura and caught her in unison. Hinata tried to use her medical jutsu to cure her wound. Naruto walked towards Sasuke who still didn't believe what he saw.

Sasuke was frozen. 'Sakura, protected Madara…how come could it be happened?' he thought. He couldn't move. 'Plus, how come can Sakura go here? When did she come back?' a thousand of questions appeared in his head.

"Are you crazy? Using chidori without any reason like that?" Naruto yelled at him which made him realize what he'd done.

"I.. He's Madara. He wanted to separate Itahi and me!" Sasuke stated his reason.

"At least if people want to tell you something, listen to them first. Madara is no longer a bad guy, teme. He's now Sakura's adoptive father." Naruto continued what Sakura had explained to him at the market, from the beginning until the end.

Sasuke kneeled. "Sakura… I'm sorry…" Sasuke walked towards her and held her hand.

"Sa..sasuke… did..you…read my…letter?" she asked while panting, exhausted from the pain in her wound. "My… confession letter… answer it right now, Sasuke… please…" she asked him about a love letter that she sent while she was healing Itachi three years ago.

**Flash Back**

"What are you writing, Sakura-chan?" Madara, her new adoptive father asked with smile because the condition of Itachi that was getting better.

"Uh… It's nothing, Dad… it's just…just…" Sakura confused, didn't know what to answer.

"I'm getting suspicious now… let me see it...!" Madara grabbed it from her hand and read it. He was shocked and gave it back to her. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan… it's your privacy, I shouldn't have taken it…" He apologized.

"That's okay, father… just don't tell anyone! I want him to know, because I don't know if I will come back to Konoha or not, so… I wrote this confession…" she explained.

"But the letter was just like that? No other words? Just 'to: Sasuke, from: Sakura, I love you' nothing more?" He asked strangely.

"It's a confession…" she answered, didn't know what to say.

"It's past two years, may be he thinks that you're dead, so he must be worried, why don't you add something else?" Madara advised, not really wise I guess.

"Let it be… this is my confession letter and my feeling towards him is just love. I don't miss him, I don't hate him, I don't need him. I love him, father." Sakura stated the truth of her feeling, a pure love. "And I don't cure Itachi because I love Sasuke so that he won't lose his only brother, I want to cure him because our promise, my promise to him." She stated her reason of curing Itachi, not wanting Madara to misunderstand.

"I see…" Madara smiled and turned around, leaving her alone in that room. 'You're a pure hearted one… Sakura.' He thought.

**End Flash Back**

"I did." Sasuke smiled. "I…" he stroked her hair and continued. "Thank you for what you've done to me… and I'm sorry for just hurting you more and more." Sasuke's face showed his sadness and worry in the same time. He remembered what Itachi had said, he remembered that Itachi loves Sakura too. And Itachi is here, in this room. He stayed silent.

"That's okay, Sasuke… I'm feeling better now. Thank you, Hinata." Sakura sat by her own.

"No problem, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled.

"Sakura, Sasuke… I think Hinata and I have another business out there, so see ya tomorrow! C'mon Hina-chan!" Naruto held her hand and they walked together out of the room.

"Sasuke, Itachi and father are unconscious, please answer my confession?" Sakura pleaded once more.

"Sakura, what will you do after knowing my feelings towards you?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing. If you don't love me back, I will be sad of course. But, if you love me back I will be happy to hear it. What do you expect me to do?" She asked back, confused with his question.

"I.. I mean, about boyfriend and girlfriend, something like that…"

"What is the use of that status? So that I can have you or you can have me? That's not the point of love, Sasuke… If people want to have each other, there is a bond called marriage, right? Beside, what is marriage if people don't love each other?" She smiled at his confused face and continued, "For me, it's good to know what your feeling towards me is. As if a proposal of girlfriend, boyfriend, fiancée, fiancé and marriage that should be a man to propose to the woman, not vice versa. And I am still normal, not vice versa." She ended the explanation.

"I get it…" he was silent a few moments, as if hesitating what he was going to say. "I can't love you back, Sakura…for now…" he stared into the shady emerald. 'May be, she felt heartbroken right now.' He thought.

* * *

**A**: Now, that's the 13th chap, give me ur opinions pleease! =3

Btw, I'll just explain about the jutsu a little here, for the complete reason why i named the jutsu Bannoujido, i'll make some explanation in next or last chap! okay? =)

***Bannoujido**,

**Bannou**yaku= cure-all

**Ji**kan= time

**Do**ku= poison

**A**: That's it! See ya next chapter!


End file.
